Murder City
by As Soft As The Skies
Summary: Paradise Falls has been ruled by Michael Novak for 8 years. The relative peace is shattered by the arrival of the Hunters a group of vigilantes who go from city to city overthrowing the Family in charge. His life is made more complicated by the reappearance of Lucifer who is back for revenge or attention. Meanwhile Cas befriends the new kid, Dean Winchester. Eventual Destiel.
1. Chapter 1 - Michael

Michael had been nineteen years old when he'd taken over the family business. He inherited it by default when his father vanished and Michael had been left with siblings to take care of, a small city to run and a father to find. The day his father left him was the day Michael built up his first barrier, desperate to shield himself from any more pain. He'd built up several more as he tried to find out what happened to his father, another when he finally concluded his father was alive but didn't want to be found. He built a new barrier every time one of his siblings asked him where their father was, another dozen when the social services tried to take his siblings away from him to place them in foster care. Michael was young and didn't hold as much authority as his father, but his Family still ran Paradise Falls and he fought hard for his siblings. Eventually the authorities left him alone. He'd never been more alone and he had six siblings and a town to care for. Michael was nineteen and it was his job to put everything back together no matter what the cost.

Michael was twenty when he'd turned his brother over to the police to save his city. In doing so he'd fulfilled his father wishes but that didn't stop his heart breaking despite all the barriers he'd put up. The look on Lucifer's face when he realised Michael had betrayed him haunted Michael and he'd realised barriers weren't good enough: he'd have to detach himself too. The city was in ruin with several smaller gangs beginning to rise up vying for control, a few attempting to take down Michael's family. Michael could understand how his Family would seem an easy target with their boss gone and the young inexperienced heir in charge however he didn't bother quelling the assumptions, just continued letting everyone underestimate him while he consolidated his strength. Then one of the smaller gangs attempted to kidnap Gabriel and Michael's retribution had been swift and terrifying. Michael was twenty when he decided to detach himself completely from his siblings so they wouldn't be harmed int

At twenty one, no one thought of Michael as the young naïve heir any more. He was ruthless and fierce and utterly cold. He was twenty one when he outmaneuvered all opposition and restored the Novak's back to their position of strength. The smaller gangs were scattered and broken and the rest of the town fell into submission and accepted Michael's rule. He tried to rule as fairly as he could but he could never escape the voice in his head that reminded him he wasn't, and would never be, as good as his father. Still the town fell back into a relative peace and Michael allowed himself to feel a little proud. At twenty one he'd outmaneuvered all the opposition and restored the city to the shining oasis of peace and prosperity his father had wanted it to be.

He twenty seven when he'd become complacent. His city had entered a state of peace and his Family ruled completely, unchallenged and unquestioned. During his time as head of the Novak Family several of the smaller gangs had reformed but they all knew their place and they caused little trouble. Michael prided himself in knowing Paradise Falls was one of the few cities in America with crime rates as low as they were, one of the only cities where people could walk safely on the streets at night, one of the only cities where protection meant something. He knew it wasn't perfect but it was close and he'd become complacent in this knowledge. He was paying for that now.

* * *

A siren wailed, filling the room with noise as another police car shot past the house. Michael sat at the head of the table with his head in his hands and an untouched glass of whiskey at his right elbow. The room was dim, lit only by the lighting on the driveway that filtered in through the window. He'd yet to close the curtains or turn the light on fearing the light would aggravate his headache further. He massaged his temples wearily before glancing at his watch, the face glowing softly in the near darkness. Half past two. Raphael and Gabriel should have been back over two hours ago.

He took a deep steadying breath. Panicking wouldn't solve anything. He'd made his choices tonight and now he'd have to deal with the ramifications and he couldn't do that while his heart was racing and his mind was wondering just how bullet proof the bullet proof glass in the windows of the house was. He stood and walked over to the window, checking for the fifth time that night that their security was still in place. Scanning their vast grounds as best he could from the ground floor he could see at least five guards covering the visible perimeter and he he felt his heart unclench ever so slightly. No one could get inside the grounds, let alone anywhere near their house and Anna, Balthazar and Cas were safe and sound asleep in the heart of their living quarters. And Gabriel and Raphael were, well they were meant to return at midnight, but he would have been informed if anything had happened to them. He took another deep breath and mentally berated himself for becoming too secure in his and the town's position.

He'd heard reports of 'Hunters', groups of vigilantes who thought that Families should not be allowed to rule who moved from city to town wherever Families or Gangs were powerful. He'd heard they were disorganised, unprofessional and yet they still left a trail of destroyed Families in their wake. He'd listened to the rumours and the reports but paid little heed not even when Raphael had told him quite solemnly that they had destroyed a Family in a neighbouring city. He hadn't even allowed himself to entertain the possibility that they might take on him. He'd thought his city was perfect, that the Hunters couldn't possibly have a quarrel with his Family. He'd thought his position as ruler of Paradise Falls made him safe, untouchable. Instead it had just made him a target.

A dark car slid out of the shadows further down the driveway, jolting Michael out of his reverie. He sighed in relief when it came into the circle of light near the house and he recognised it as Raphael's. He shut the curtains and turned on the lights before sitting back down at the head of the table. He took a gulp of whiskey and it burned his throat, and he coughed like a teenager taking their first sip of alcohol. But he forced it down, letting the fire in his throat bring him back to the present. His worry for the safety of his siblings ebbed away leaving irritation in it's place. He was annoyed both at his siblings for returning almost three hours late and himself for allowing himself to worry about them. He couldn't worry about them, couldn't care about them. Caring got people hurt. Caring was what had nearly gotten Gabriel kidnapped when a rival gang had wanted to get to Michael. If Michael treated his brothers as anything more than chess pieces his rivals would continue to use his brothers against him.

Panic began to overwhelm him and he choked it down with another mouthful of whiskey. He was alone, in his sanctuary, no one could know how worried he'd been. He forced himself to put back on the cold, blank mask he'd become so accustomed to wearing and waited for Raphael and Gabriel to come to him to debrief.

* * *

It was a full five minutes before Raphael deigned to put in an appearance. When he finally entered the room fury seemed to be radiating from him as he stormed to his seat to Michael's right. Michael stared at him impassively, trying to quell the urge to scream himself hoarse, demanding to know where they had been and why they thought it would be okay to force Michael to break his promise to himself and spend hours worrying that maybe he'd sent his younger brothers to their deaths.

"Gabriel's not back yet." Raphael pointed out in response to Michael's silent question. There was a sulkiness about him that didn't befit a twenty four year old and Michael almost rolled his eyes. Raphael was so rational and composed and yet that all disintegrated when Gabriel entered the equation. The two were as different as Michael and Lucifer were: Raphael's calm, cold logic, to Gabriel's impulsive warmth and need to do the right thing, and so Michael could understand the friction between them. And yet he wished they would sort out their differences and get along.

"I didn't ask about Gabriel." Michael replied softly. Raphael eyes flashed but he was saved from answering by the appearance of their younger brother. The first thing Michael noticed about Gabriel was his appearance, clothes rumpled and his hair even more messy than usual. His shirt was torn and there was a cut across his right cheek. Michael grit his teeth at the injury, forcing back the feelings of protectiveness that flooded him. The second thing Michael noticed was the tiredness in Gabriel's eyes, the pallor of his skin beneath the blossoming bruises and blood on his cheek. Gabriel walked over to sit at his place on Michael's right, his movements were slow and uneasy, and lacked any of his usual cockiness or vigour.

"Where were you Gabriel?" Michael snapped. He expected an instant response, something playful and mischievous and just a shade under disrespectful. Instead Gabriel looked down at the table in a manner that was suspiciously deferential.

"Sorry sir," he murmured after a pause, "We were held up." Michael stared at Gabriel completely thrown off by Gabriel's behaviour. Gabriel usually absolutely refused to call him sir, a formality Michael insisted on from all his Family members whether they were related to him or not. He'd tolerate Gabriel calling him by his name in private but in meetings he constantly fought to get Gabriel to treat him with the proper respect.

"What happened?" he asked. Michael directed the question at Gabriel who was usually the one to give the explanatory speeches, despite Raphael holding the higher rank. But Gabriel just glanced at Raphael redirecting the question to him. Raphael frowned at Gabriel, a look that conveyed both annoyance and a sliver of worry, but sighed and relayed the evening's events to Michael.

"So you let them escape?" Michael asked at the end of Raphael's summary.

"Technically the police let them escape." Gabriel quipped lightly but his eyes were tired and it didn't have any of his usual cheek behind it.

"We tried to stop them escaping." he continued, "And got hurt in the process." Michael's eyes snapped once again to the cut on Gabriel's cheek. It looked shallow and was relatively clean and precise. Gabriel had had worse and the injury wasn't bad enough to stop him talking but Michael still felt another surge of protectiveness and fury that threatened to make him lose his rationality and judgement.

"So my six best men, and therefore six of the best in the state, were not good enough to stop a little group of hunters?" Michael asked scathingly to distract him from the urge to tell Gabriel to see a medic immediately. The cut wasn't that bad, not as bad as displays of sentiment would be.

"Apparently not." Gabriel replied softly. He looked at Michael, eyes wide. His pupils were dilated, huge dark voids against a thin ring of amber and if Michael didn't know Gabriel better he'd suspect Gabriel had been taking drugs. A flash of sudden worry coursed through Michael and he stared at his younger brother mind racing with possibilities that started off fairly benign but soon spiralling into visions of Gabriel an addict who would end up dying of a drug overdose in the street. But Gabriel seemed fairly sharp and focused underneath the tiredness and although his brother had a penchant for partying and drinking excessive amounts of alcohol all in one go he somehow didn't seem the type who would take drugs especially before or during a fight.

Michael sighed, looking over at Raphael who was beginning to show signs of tiredness too. It made no sense keeping Gabriel and Raphael here. They both needed rest. The Hunters had caused the death of enough of Michael's men tonight, he needed those that remained to be in good health ready for damage control.

"Fine." he said, causing surprise to flicker through Gabriel's eyes. "Dismissed. Get some sleep both of you." Raphael stood immediately, walking out the door without another word. Gabriel was slower to react, standing up with careful, measured movements. Michael watched him from the head of the table, noting the difficulty with which Gabriel seemed to be moving.

"Gabriel?" Michael asked. He hadn't wanted to speak but it was just him and Gabriel and he'd already broken his promise to himself not to act as if he cared about his brothers today. Gabriel never seemed to buy the act anyway, the one person Michael couldn't seem to fool no matter how hard he tried.

"Briel?" Michael asked when Gabriel ignored him the first time. Informality didn't come easily to Michael, he preferred everything to be neat and ordered. But the informality worked where the authoritative voice hadn't and Gabriel looked up at him, eyes questioning as he waited for him to speak.

"Are you okay?" It was hard to keep is voice level, keep the concern from spilling out of him. In breaking his promise today he'd weakened his barriers and he'd need time to build them back up again. Gabriel twisted his mouth in a half smile, wincing when it hurt.

"I'm fine Michael." he said softly, playfulness beginning to creep back into his voice as he added, "Thanks for caring." Michael glared at Gabriel and Gabriel's smile increased infinitesimally in return and he left the room leaving Michael to wonder what was going on with his younger brother.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cas

Cas dashed into the living room in search for his English book and found Balthazar curled on the sofa underneath his coat watching breakfast tv.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as he yanked his English book out from underneath Anna's gossip magazines and transferred it to his bag. Balthazar spared him a quick glance before turning his attention back to the tv without bothering to answer Cas' question.

"We're going to be late." Cas complained.

"I'm not going in." Balthazar answered, eyes still glued to the tv. "I don't feel well." Cas looked at the sixteen year old who finally tore his gaze away from the tv to glare defiantly back at Cas. Cas didn't think Balthazar looked particularly ill. He narrowed his eyes at Balthazar assessing him and Balthazar held his gaze.

"What's going on?" Cas asked eventually, trying to sound patient but well aware that if they wanted to get to school on time they should be leaving now.

"Nothing. I just don't feel well." Balthazar replied, "You should get going. You don't want to be late." he added in a tone that was far too superior for someone who was only a year older than Cas.

"Balt?" Cas tried but Balt had turned his attention back to the tv and refused to look away from it. Cas sighed but grabbed his bag and left the room, intending to find Anna who still hadn't appeared downstairs. He ran into her in the hall as she shoved her phone in the pocket of her green jacket looking flustered.

"Inias can't take us to school." she told him before he could say a word. Cas looked at her pleadingly.

"I know we're going to be late, I can't help that." Anna snapped, cutting Cas off before Cas could say a word. Cas glared at her, hurt and Anna sighed.

"Sorry." she said quietly, "It's just I have a test first thing and I'm going to be late for it and Murphy will kill me. Where's Balthazar?"

"He's not going in today." Cas replied. Anna rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the living room.

"Balt I don't need this, not today." she near yelled as she stormed into the middle of the room to grab the remote from the floor. She turned the tv off and turned to glare at Balthazar who glared back.

"What's with you?" she demanded furiously.

"I'm ill." he snarled in return. Cas hesitated at the doorway watching as them argue. He felt awkward as he usually did whenever the two fought or bickered and this time his desire for them to stop fighting was only increased by the fact he wanted to get to school on time or as close to on time as possible. And that wasn't likely if the two kept on fighting.

"Maybe he really is ill?" he suggested hesitantly and instantly regretted it when Anna rounded on Cas.

"Do you really believe that?" Anna demanded. Cas shrugged trying to remain neutral. Anna sighed apparently irritated at Cas' lack of conviction to either side but she shifted her attention back to Balthazar who was glaring at her mutinously.

"You're not ill so stop messing around and get ready. We're late as it is." she commanded in her most authoritative voice, the one she'd copied off of Michael. Usually this was the cue for Cas or Balthazar to do what Anna was asking of them but today Balthazar didn't move. Instead he just intensified his glare.

"No. I'm not going." he said determinedly. Anna looked shocked and then she narrowed her eyes furiously.

"Stop being so selfish, I have a test today and you're going to make me late-" she began

"So go!" Balthazar yelled back, his eyes suspiciously bright, like he was about to cry. Cas fidgeted wondering how to get them to stop fighting without either of them turning on him.

"Enough both of you." a new voice commanded and the tone carried enough authority that Balthazar and Anna stopped glaring at each other immediately and all three of them turned abruptly to look at Gabriel who stood in the doorway. Cas stared at his elder brother in surprise. Gabriel, who usually wore a shirt and trousers in a vague deference to Michael's insistence on a smart dress code among the Family, was huddled in a large grey hoody Cas wasn't even aware he owned. Even worse were the dark shadows under his eyes and a cut on his cheek, dark rusty red but vivid against his unusually pale complexion. Gabriel stared impassively at Anna and Balthazar, his mouth a grim line and it was so different from his usual cheerful demeanour that Cas felt a twinge of fear.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked a little wearily. Balthazar was too busy staring at Gabriel with wide, scared eyes to answer and Cas didn't think the question was directed at him so he stayed quiet, letting Anna step in.

"Balthazar is insisting he's too ill to go to school. But he's fine." Anna explained, seeming to gain enough composure to glare at Balthazar although, she stopped quickly when she saw how upset Balthazar looked. Gabriel turned his attention to Balthazar,

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern now evident in his voice. Balthazar shook his head, seemingly still too upset by Gabriel's out of character appearance and behaviour to talk. Gabriel narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You two should go. You don't want to keep Inais waiting." he told Anna and Cas, without taking his eyes off Balthazar. "Balthazar can skip just this once." Balthazar gave Anna a smug smirk before leaving the room. Anna glared after him before turning back to Gabriel and responding.

"Inais can't take us to school." she said "He's in hospital." she added quietly. Something flickered through Gabriel's eyes too quickly for Cas to judge what it was. The news had hit Cas with a jolt and he made a mental note to ask Anna what was wrong with Inais when she wasn't so preoccupied with getting to school.

"You can drive." Gabriel reminded her softly. Anna just shook her head.

"Car's broken." Anna replied. "It wouldn't start and Inais said he'd fix it but he hasn't yet." Gabriel sighed.

"I can give you a lift, I was going into town anyway. Give me a minute." he too left the room.

"Murphy is going to kill me." Anna sighed, fidgeting with the strap of her bag.

"It's not your fault the car wouldn't start." Cas pointed out reasonably. "He can't blame you for that."

"You haven't had Murphy as a teacher have you?" Cas admitted he hadn't.

"You're lucky." Anna replied moodily and they both lapsed into silence.

"Gabriel was really off. That wasn't just me right?" Anna asked suddenly.

"He did seem to be acting a little out of character." Cas admitted hesitantly. He didn't really want to talk about it. Gabriel was the only one of the older three who cared about them; Michael was distant and cold, Raphael only seemed to care about Michael who he idolised, whereas Gabriel was warm and paid attention to them. He was a pain and seemed to love embarrassing them, Balthazar especially, but the thought that there might be something wrong with Gabriel hurt.

"I hope he's okay." Anna said quietly. She was silent for a moment or two. Cas wondered if he should attempt to comfort her but before he could even begin to work out how Balthazar came back through the door with his school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Thought you were bunking?" Anna asked waspishly. Balthazar just smiled serenely back.

"I feel better."

"You. Were. Never. Ill." Anna retorted sounding furious.

"Oh enough already." Gabriel snapped, entering just behind Balthazar, car keys in hand. He led them back out to the garage and Balthazar smirked at Anna behind Gabriel's back. Cas rolled his eyes. He loved his brother and sister but their constant bickering grew tiresome after a while. Although he knew Balthazar and Anna didn't really mean it, most of the time they argued for fun and or on days like when frustrations were running high all round, it still reminded him uncomfortably of Michael and Lucifer's arguments.

As they got out to the garage Cas began to suspect Balthazar's miraculous recovery was due, at least in some part, to the fact that Gabriel would be driving them in. Gabriel had bought a Jaguar about a year ago and Balthazar had been admiring the car ever since. Cas couldn't really see what all the fuss was about but Balthazar was completely smitten with it. Unfortunately for Balthazar, Gabriel had immediately put a strict set of rules in place regarding the car which essentially boiled down to don't go within five feet of it, so Balthazar had to admire the object of his affection from a distance.

Cas thought Gabriel may be regretting waiving the rules for this one day when Balthazar (who had slipped into the back seat too awed to carry out the usual argument for shotgun with Anna) began pressing buttons to see what they did and Anna started fiddling with the radio never stopping on a station for more than a few seconds. He sighed as he pulled smoothly out of the garage and grinned at Cas, who was staring at him sympathetically, in the review mirror.

"Balt if you touch one more button I'll force you to stay at home. And Anna you have five seconds to pick a station or I'll put Justin Beiber on repeat the entire trip."

"Like you have a Justin Beiber album." she retorted but apparently she didn't want to risk it as she settled on a station.

* * *

The drive wasn't too bad, there was much less traffic than usual and Cas began to think they may be as little as five minutes late. Anna seemed a little less vitriolic and was humming along quietly to the radio as she looked over her notes for her upcoming test. Balthazar kept switching between watching Gabriel like a hawk and staring out the side window contemplatively. Cas closed his eyes and tried not to think about the cut on Gabriel's cheek or how Inais was in hospital. He focused instead on thinking about his school work, about the assignments and homework he had, scheduling his time in his mind.

"Gabriel!" Anna shouted suddenly and Cas' eyes jerked open in surprise at sudden outburst and the distress in Anna's voice. He was thrown to the side as the car lurched sideways and there was an awful scraping sound. Cas was thrown forward as the car came to an abrupt stop. Cas looked out Balthazar's window. They were half in a hedge.

Gabriel was breathing deeply, seemingly in shock, Balthazar's eyes were wide as he stared at his elder brother and Anna was looking at Gabriel in disbelief mixed with concern. Cas looked between them trying to work out what happened. A kind of hush had descended over the car which was odd as the radio was still playing. Gabriel appeared to collect himself and he pulled away slowly, angling the car back onto the road. They didn't get very far before he turned abruptly into a quiet road and stopped the car.

He didn't say a word and neither Balthazar nor Anna questioned it so Cas held his tongue. Gabriel got out, and stood, clutching the top of the car, head bent and breathing ragged. Anna and Balthazar watched him with concerned expressions and Cas began to suspect that driving into the hedge hadn't been an accident as he'd initially assumed but somehow Gabriel's fault. They stayed like that for a minute that felt like forever, Gabriel struggling to control his breathing and his three younger siblings watching him, too shocked to move. Eventually Gabriel straightened.

"Briel?" Balthazar asked hesitantly.

"Anna you'll have to drive the rest of the way." Gabriel said, ignoring Balthazar. Anna seemed surprised.

"Gabriel I -" she began but cut herself off and nodded. She got out the car and switched places with Gabriel. She restarted the car and drove off hesitantly, glancing at Gabriel with a worried expression as though she thought he was about to yell at him to not doing something right. But Gabriel was leaning back in the passenger seat, eyes closed not paying any attention to Anna. He was even paler than before although his breathing seemed to have evened out.

Anna drove slowly and cautiously but Cas was more about Gabriel than the fact he going to be late. He was also worried about Balthazar who was stared out the side window his face closed off and withdrawn for the rest of the journey. When they eventually got into school twenty minutes into their first period, Anna refused to even attempt to park Gabriel's car and stopped the car on the road outside the entrance. They all got out, including Gabriel. Gabriel had a little more colour in his cheeks but it was the wrong sort of colour and it made him look feverish.

"I'll call Joshua and ask him if he can pick you three up." Gabriel said before any of them could speak.

"Okay." Anna said quietly and Cas nodded. Balthazar, who was standing a little way behind Anna and Cas staring at the ground, didn't show any sign that he'd heard Gabriel speak at all.

"You're not going to drive again?" Anna asked, worry lacing her voice. Gabriel gave her a wan smile.

"It's only a couple of minutes down the road. I'll be careful." Balthazar scoffed and pushed through Cas and Anna, stalking away across the grass towards the entrance. Gabriel stared after him but didn't say anything.

"You better go. You're late as it is." Gabriel said finally. Anna stared at him as though she was trying to work something and then shrugged slightly.

"I'll see you at home." she said and too walked away. Cas cast Gabriel a worried look which Gabriel returned with a gentle reassuring smile which somehow managed to do it's job even though Gabriel's eyes were too bright and his cheeks too rosy. Yet he felt some of the worry in the pit of his stomach lift because this was Gabriel and Gabriel had always been there, a solid comforting presence through everything so if Gabriel said he was okay he probably was.

Anna and Balthazar had already disappeared to their separate lessons by the time Cas entered the school. He hurried down the corridor and decided to take a shortcut outside across the grounds at the back of the school. He was walking past the gym when he saw Alistair. The elder boy was smirking as he backed an unfamiliar boy of around Cas' age up against the wall. Cas groaned because of course Alistair would be picking on someone and of course it would be someone who looked like he was thinking of fighting back. It was just that kind of morning. Still all thoughts of getting to his lesson vanished from his head and he ran towards Alistair hoping to break up the fight before it actually happened.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

xx


	3. Chapter 3 - Michael

Michael sat in his office turning the envelope over and over in his hands. He had woken up early having had little more than three hours sleep and found the envelope lying on his desk in his office. He wasn't sure where it had come from; he was certain it hadn't been there the previous night. He'd had Raphael woken and asked him if he knew anything about the envelope. He'd hoped that Raphael, or maybe Gabriel, had forgotten to give Michael the envelope when they'd debriefed and left it on his desk for him to find it the morning. But Raphael had denied all knowledge of it and was sure that Gabriel hadn't had a letter on him either. Which left Michael with a fairly large problem: if the letter wasn't put there by one of his household who had left it there? Opening it may have given him a clue as to who it was from and how the letter had come to sit on his desk, but Michael wanted to open it in private for reasons he couldn't quite fathom. Since Raphael hadn't left his side the letter had remained on his desk.

So he'd spent the morning with Raphael attempting to catalogue and assess the damage the Hunters had done the previous night. The attacks had been co-ordinated and precise suggesting that the Hunters had somehow gathered a rather alarming amount of information on how Michael ran his city. They'd stayed clear of civilian areas and attacked the houses of Family members, warehouses the Family owned and buildings associated with them one by one like some bizarre treasure trail through the city finally culminating with them starting a fire at the City Hall where they'd finally been apprehended by the police. There'd been a small fight outside the city hall, the Hunters harming several police officers before the police had finally caught the offending Hunters and taken them to a jail. Or at least the police had tried. Somehow the Hunters had managed to escape. The Hunters had seemed reluctant to cause harm to any of the general public but then they also hadn't thought twice about cutting Gabriel's cheek, nor hospitalising several Family members.

All in all it had been a bad night and coming up with counter strategies and working on damage control had taken up a considerable chunk of his day. When the work was finally at a point where Michael felt comfortable relinquishing control to Raphael Michael had retreated, remembering the envelope that sat on his desk. Now he sat weighing it in his hands. It was cream coloured, made of a heavy, most likely expensive paper. His name was written on the front in blue ink and the handwriting was elegant and incredibly familiar though he couldn't think where he'd seen it before. There was no address, no stamp, no markings on the envelope at all other than his name. Realising he'd gain little from staring at the front of the envelope he picked up a letter opener and in a smooth practised move sliced the envelope open.

He reached inside the envelope and pulled out a folder sheet of A5 paper. The sheet of paper was also thick and heavy and felt as expensive as the envelope had. His correspondent had money, or at least wished to create the impression they had. He unfolded the sheet expecting to see writing but instead found a drawing of a snake curled in a circle, the head and tail touching. Michael sighed and threw the paper down on the table as though it had scalded him.

He should have know better than to assume prison could hold Lucifer for ever. Still for Lucifer to be back now was unfortunate especially after the previous nights catastrophe. He didn't know if he'd be able to cope with having to contend with both the Hunters and his younger brother at the same time.

Michael picked up the letter again and traced the snake symbol contemplatively. He remembered seeing the symbol for the first time back when it didn't mean anything. It had been just a sketch then, uncertain and hesitant, in the back of one of Lucifer's notebooks. Michael had assumed it was nothing more than a doodle and let it be. The symbol had started cropping up more often among Lucifer's notes in several variations but he still hadn't been suspicious, he'd thought maybe Lucifer was trying to design a tattoo. Back then Lucifer had still been the golden boy, had still been the one who could do no wrong. Their father warned Michael about Lucifer before he'd vanished but Michael hadn't listened. He'd been too secure in his family, even after their father left and his world had turned upside down, he'd still been so sure that Lucifer wasn't hiding anything, that Lucifer wasn't anything less than what he seemed. Complacency was his weakness. It had been back then and it was last night and no doubt one day it would be his downfall.

The phone rang interrupting Michael's thoughts. He glared at it, tempted for a moment to ignore it, but the few people who had that number were too important to ignore. He picked up the phone.

"Michael I received a call from Gabriel asking me to pick up Anna, Balthazar and Castiel after school." Joshua's voice came through the receiver the instant he picked up the phone.

"Fine-" Michael began wondering why Joshua was bothering him with this information.

"Gabriel didn't sound well. He was at the Roadhouse, apparently on your command. Michael how could you send him out today?" Joshua continued, speaking straight over Michael. Michael bristled, irritated at being ignored. Joshua may be Michael's advisor which allowed him some liberties but Michael did not appreciate being interrupted by anyone.

"Joshu-" he snapped.

"Don't you 'Joshua' me Michael Novak. Not when your little brother is passed out in the backseat of my car."

"Gabriel?" Michael asked, trying to keep his voice neutral while a stab of worry pierced him. Why had he sent Gabriel out? He'd known Gabriel had been exhausted early that morning, possibly even ill. He'd know Gabriel couldn't have had much more than four hours sleep. And yet he'd still sent Gabriel out to talk to Ellen Harvelle. He'd been attempting to show no favouritism, to counteract his dangerous displays of sentiment last night. He'd been trying to show he didn't care.

"Yes, Gabriel. He looks like death warmed up Michael, what on earth were you thinking?"

"But he's okay?" Michael asked. This time he didn't bother trying to keep the concern out of his voice, Joshua knew how much he loved his brothers, there was no point trying to hide it.

"I'm not sure Michael." Joshua's tone had softened. "I'm taking him to the hospital now and they can-"

"No!" Michael exclaimed vehemently.

"No." he continued, a little more calmly, "Bring him back here."

"Michael I think he needs a doctor."

"I can bring a Doctor here." Michael argued, hating how childish and petulant his voice sounded. He realised he was standing, gripping the edge of his desk so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"But the hospital will have equipment you don't have." Joshua said. His voice had changed again, it was even softer now, a parent comforting a child while remaining the reasonable one who knew best. Michael hated it, hated how Joshua could make him feel so young and hated that there was a part of him that relished the parental tone, one he'd missed for eight years. But no mater how much sense Joshua's argument made Michael could not let Gabriel go.

"Michael what happened to your mother was terrible, I understand that, but Gabriel needs a hospital." Michael shivered, feeling tears spring up into his eyes and he swallowed willing the tears away.

"Bring him back here Joshua. That's an order." and he slammed the phone down. He walked over to the window of his office on weak legs, taking deep breaths trying to compose himself. He ran a shaking hand through his hair as he stared at the window and contemplated how badly his world was falling apart. He'd missed his father since the day he left but now he felt that ache more than ever. His father would have known what to do with the Hunters, could have reasoned with them, showed them how crime was low and the people were happy and safe and how their Family wasn't like other families that exploited towns and the people. His father could have reasoned with Lucifer given enough time, and would have known how to help Gabriel. His father could have fixed this.

Michael slammed a palm against the glass. Their father should be here. Michael knew he wasn't good enough and the city would pay the price. His eyes prickled and he knew he was dangerously close to tears. He knew he had to control himself, to become the fearless, ruthless leader everyone knew him as. Their father wasn't here, he'd left this to Michael and Michael could not fail him.

Michael knew he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He had to pretend the threat he'd received wasn't from the brother he'd practically raised. He had to pretend that the Family member that lay unconscious in the back of Joshua's car wasn't his little brother, the little brother who was Michael's conscience when Michael treated the Family too much like a business, instead of the institute to help and protect people their father had wanted it to be. He had to remain objective and to do that he needed time to reconstruct his barriers that had been damaged last night.

However he knew he wouldn't be able to build a single barrier back up until he could assure himself Gabriel was okay so he went back to his desk and called Raphael, telling him to find a Doctor, the best possible and to bring him to the house immediately. As usual Raphael didn't question him which Michael was thankful for. If Raphael had asked any questions Michael thought it was likely he'd start crying. He took a deep breath and poured himself a glass of whiskey, downing it in one as he tried to convince himself that Gabriel would be okay.

* * *

He wouldn't admit to himself that he was standing at the window watching for Joshua's car but he was unable to tear himself away from the window. As soon as he saw Joshua's car appear on the driveway he rushed downstairs to yank open the front door. Joshua's car was stopped in front of the house and Joshua was lifting Gabriel awkwardly out of the back seat.

"Do you need help with him?" Michael asked, voice trembling slightly.

"It's fine Michael. He's all sharp elbows but he's surprisingly light." Joshua replied straightening up, Gabriel motionless in his arms. Michael held the door open for Joshua and they entered the house.

"Take him in here." Michael instructed, pushing open the door to the living room and Joshua obeyed carrying Gabriel into the room laying him gently on the sofa. Michael stood in the doorway, staring at his brother. He watched as Joshua laid the back of his hand on Gabriel's forehead to check his temperature.

"He's feverish." Joshua muttered, "Is that doctor of yours here yet?" he demanded. It took a minute for Michael to realise he was being spoken to, another for him to drag his mind away from panicking about Gabriel for long enough to process what Joshua had said.

"Should be here soon." Michael answered. He crossed into the room, falling to his knees beside Gabriel. He reached out to touch Gabriel's uninjured cheek; the skin was hot and a little dry. Michael swallowed painfully. He looked up at Joshua who was watching them both with sad eyes.

"He'll be okay won't he?" Michael asked pleadingly feeling remarkably young and not liking it one bit.

"I don't know Michael." Joshua replied. Michael looked back down at Gabriel. He looked young and vulnerable and Michael felt guilt ripple through him. He should have protected Gabriel.

"We'll fix him." Michael whispered determinedly, "No matter what it takes. I won't lose anyone else Joshua, I can't lose anyone else." Michael realised he was babbling a split second before he felt Joshua's hand, heavy and comforting on his shoulder.

"Would you like me to fetch Raphael?" he asked. Michael shook his head,

"He's working on getting information on the Hunters." Michael said forcing the words past the lump that had formed in his throat. If he spoke to anyone about Gabriel right now he thought he would breakdown.

"You'll have to tell him about Gabriel at some point." Joshua said gently.

"I know. I just -" Michael took a steadying breath, "Not right now. He's busy and I don't want to worry him-" Michael stuttered to a halt and Joshua squeezed his shoulder.

"I can talk to Raphael if you'd prefer not to." Joshua offered.

"Thank you." Michael whispered. Joshua's hand left his shoulder and he heard Joshua's footsteps walk across the room.

"If the doctor arrives I'll send him in." Joshua said and with that Michael heard the door open, then close and Joshua was gone. Michael ran his trembling fingers through Gabriel's dark blonde hair. His heart clenched as he realised this was the most affectionate he'd been with one of his siblings since their father left. Tears burnt in his eyes again threatening to overspill and this time he let them fall, tracking silently down his cheeks. He'd never felt so out of control. His world was rapidly falling apart around him first the Hunters and then Lucifer and now Gabriel and there was nothing he could do to stop any of it. He bit his lip and tried to pull himself together.

"You'll be okay." he told Gabriel. He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure his unconscious brother or himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
xxx


	4. Chapter 4 - Cas

**In reply to mamita (guest reviewer):** Thanks for your review :) I don't have many ships in Supernatural just Destiel and maybe Megstiel a little. However I do really love the parallels between Michael and Dean and I think if Michael could chill out just a little they'd make good friends. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Cas wasn't having a good day. He should have known that the day wasn't going to go well from the very start but he'd held onto the foolish hope that things might improve. It was now lunchtime and things had yet to look up. He was sitting on his own, at a table in the corner. No one came near him, which Cas knew was less because he himself was threatening and more because every person at his school knew his Family's reputation. Usually Cas ate lunch with Samandriel, one of his cousins, or sometimes with Jo and Ash but today Samandriel hadn't appeared in the lunch room and Jo and Ash were sitting together on a table in the middle of the lunch hall with a group of people Cas knew were in his year but didn't know all that well. He could see Anna sitting with her friends and she gave him a worried glance. He just smiled back. He didn't really mind being on his own, it was peaceful in ways that sitting with others often wasn't.

And today he needed time to think. He was worried. Rumours had been circulating the school all morning about an attack on the town the previous night. He'd yet to hear the full story: people usually stopped talking about it the second they realised he was within earshot and moved away shooting him furtive glances to continue their conversation elsewhere. Usually he didn't mind people avoiding him: he recognised that if he were in their position he'd attempt to avoid all contact with Family members too. But today it annoyed him a little. He was desperate to know what had happened especially as he'd deduced the events of the previous night probably had something to do with Inais' hospital visit and Gabriel's out of character behaviour.

Gabriel and Inais were the source of a lot of his consternation. He hadn't been able to ask either of his siblings about Inais as he hadn't seen either of them since Gabriel had dropped them off at school; Anna had just been shooting him glances from afar as she gossiped with her friends and he hadn't been able to find Balthazar during the morning break, nor could he see him in the canteen now. Balthazar was another source of worry. He hadn't been right even before he'd seen how pale Gabriel was and the cut on Gabriel's cheek but seeing Gabriel he'd become even worse: distant and moody. Gabriel was Balthazar's favourite brother; Balthazar near worshiped Gabriel even when Gabriel teased him or made Balthazar's life hard just for the fun of it, and so Cas could understand Balthazar being worried. But there must be something else going on. Gabriel had been hurt before, several times and the majority of those times it was worse than a cut on the cheek, and yet Balthazar had never reacted this badly before. He'd been a little clingy maybe and he'd been openly worried, but he'd never shut down in the way he had that morning.

"Is anyone sitting here?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Cas looked up from the pasta he'd been playing with but barely eaten, to see the green eyed stranger he'd had to rescue from Alistair that morning. Cas had assumed he was an outsider as he hadn't recognised him but also because of the way the boy had been about to take on Alistair, and now that assumption was all but confirmed. People in this city tended to avoid him and the few that didn't, Ash and Jo for example, didn't initiate conversation and they certainly didn't ask to sit with him. Ash and Jo had become hesitant friends with Cas when the three were grouped together on a class project but even now they wouldn't start a conversation, just waited until Cas spoke to them. Cas was surprised the boy was speaking to him at all although not so much because apparently no one had warned the new-boy not to bother any of the Novak's, but more because after Cas had warned Alistair to back off and Alistair had slunk away, the boy had grunted at Cas that he 'could of handled it' and stalked off without word of thanks. Cas had just assumed the boy didn't want anything to do with him for whatever reason and let it be. Still Cas didn't want to be impolite so he shrugged and shook his head. The boy dumped his lunch tray on the table and fell into the chair opposite Cas.

"I'm Dean." the boy offered. There was something in Dean's voice that suggested he was trying to say something else but Cas couldn't figure out what it was.

"Castiel." Cas replied evenly. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Castiel?" he repeated, a hint of amusement in his voice that usually would have had Cas defending his name. However coming from Dean the teasing seemed kind of harmless so he just shrugged.

"It's not the worst. My brother's name is Balthazar." Cas replied truthfully and Dean laughed as though Cas had told a hilarious joke, his green eyes sparkling as his body shook with the laughter. Cas watched him curiously, confused as to why he was laughing, which seemed to make Dean laugh more.

"How come you're all on your own?" he asked through a mouthful of pizza when he'd finally finished laughing.

"I like being on my own." Cas answered, a slight defensive tone creeping into his voice. He was used to having to defend his position to his siblings, who were all social people and couldn't understand how Cas could ever want to be by himself. Dean nodded like he'd said something profound as he swallowed another mouthful of pizza.

"Do you want me to go?" Dean asked. He didn't sound offended and the offer to leave sounded completely genuine which was the only reason Cas could think of for why he replied in the negative.

"No, that's okay." he said and Dean's eyes gleamed, pleased.

Lunch with Dean was surprisingly enjoyable. Dean didn't seem to mind that Cas didn't talk much and did most of the talking himself, telling Cas all about how he liked classic rock (which Cas had guessed from his Metallica tshirt) and how his dad was going to let him have the old impala he drove when Dean passed his driving test. When Dean had exhausted the subjects of classic rock and cars he began telling Cas about his little brother Sam, who Dean seemed to adore. Hearing about Sam reminded Cas how worried he was about his own family, something Dean's chatter had temporarily abated. Cas glanced around the canteen but as far as Cas could see Balthazar still hadn't turned up in the lunch room. Cas felt another trickle of worry and tried to squash it by refocusing on Dean's words.

"So what about you?" Dean asked eventually after he'd finished telling Cas about how smart Sam was.

"Me?" Cas asked distractedly. He'd been scanning the canteen for Balthazar again but he focused on Dean again feeling a little guilty for allowing himself to be distracted.

"Yeah, do you have siblings?" Dean asked.

"I've got five brothers and a sister." Cas replied, offering as little information as he could. He liked Dean but he'd been conditioned to be wary of anyone asking information about his family no matter how nice they acted. It'd always been drilled into him that giving away even the smallest details could end up giving someone the tools to harm their family. But he figured the number of siblings he had was safe information. It was pretty much common knowledge around Paradise Falls so Dean would probably find out sooner or later whether Cas told him or not.

"Wow, big family." Dean replied sounding slightly awed.

"Yeah." Cas replied noncommitedly. He didn't mention he may as well have three siblings as Lucifer had pretty much been disowned and he seldom saw Michael or Raphael anyway even though they all lived in the same house. In fact even Gabriel who was more present in the younger three's lives than Michael or Raphael spent a lot of his time with their elder brothers leaving Anna, Balthazar and Cas to fend for themselves. The three of them had never been able to hold it against Gabriel the same way they were a little resentful of Michael and Raphael's absence in their lives: Gabriel at least tried.

Dean seemed to be about to ask something else but at that moment Balthazar appeared and sat down next to Dean. Dean stared at him, face betraying his surprise then his shoulders squared defensively at Balthazar's hostile expression. Dean sized up Balthazar and then glared right back at him. Balthazar almost rolled his eyes and turned away from Dean to Cas.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." Balthazar told Cas. His voice was low and urgent and Cas frowned at him, a little puzzled. When Dean showed no sign of moving Balthazar turned to him with an icy expression.

"Leave. Now." Balthazar snapped. Dean's eyebrows arched and his fists bunched like he was considering hitting Balthazar, but then his eyes snapped over to Cas as though asking what Cas wanted and when Cas shrugged apologetically Dean got up and left the two alone.

"I'll see you later." Dean muttered at Cas as he left. He didn't seem too offended which Cas was glad of. He'd enjoyed eating lunch with Dean and it would be nice to have a friend who wasn't scared of him.

"You didn't have to be so mean Balt." Cas commented a little as soon as Dean was out of earshot.

"Whatever." Balthazar replied waving a hand dismissively. "Have you heard what happened last night?" he continued urgently.

"I've heard snatches." Cas answered hesitantly. "Why what's-"

"There are hunters in town." Balthazar interrupted. His eyes were wide and scared and Cas drew in a sharp breath. He'd heard horror stories about the Hunters; Anna and Balthazar used to enjoy trying to out-scare each other with tales about what Hunters had done to towns but he'd always thought they'd had been exaggerating. Looking at the fear in Balthazar's eyes Cas was beginning to think maybe that wasn't the case, or at least that they'd believed all the overdramatised stories they'd told each other.

"Cas they're going to destroy us." Balthazar whispered. Cas shook his head.

"They can't. We're peaceful. We don't hurt anyone." Cas argued desperately. He suddenly realised how much he loved his family, even Michael and Raphael, and how much it would hurt if anything happened. His mind was suddenly filled with images of his family fighting, and losing, against faceless humans who were all baying for his family's blood.

"They won't care. They didn't care last night." Cas remembered the cut on Gabriel's cheek and imagined a Hunter going to stab Gabriel, missing and the blow glancing off Gabriel's cheek. Cas felt his blood run cold, terror near paralysing him. He wished Balthazar would tell him this was all some stupid joke but the look in Balthazar's eyes, half fear and half desperation, seemed too real.

"Balt stop." Anna commanded. She'd come over without either of them realising and now she took the seat Dean had left empty.

"What happened last night?" Cas asked, needing to know the truth, the whole truth not just his own deductions, about what had happened. Anna and Balt glanced at each other and Cas felt a rush of frustration.

"I'm not a baby." Cas insisted venomously, "I'm only one year younger than Balthazar and I won't be the only person in this family who doesn't know what's going on." Anna glanced at Balthazar again and Balthazar shrugged.

"The Hunters carried out their first attack last night." Anna told him softly. "Quite a few of ours are dead or injured." All three were silent for a moment while that sunk in.

"That's not all." Balthazar said miserably. Anna looked at him, frowning.

"What do you mean? I haven't heard anything else."

"Michael and Raphael were gossiping about some kind of symbol this morning. Michael seemed to think it was trouble but it didn't sound connected to the Hunters." Anna frowned, looking at him reproachfully.

"And how would you know that?" Anna asked.

"I was listening in at the door." Balthazar admitted, "Oh don't start. I had to, they never tell us anything and I'm sick of not knowing what's going on." Anna glowered at him but bit back the lecture about listening in on the Family business she clearly wanted to give.

"That's why you didn't want to go to school?" she guessed. "You wanted to stay home and see if you could find anything else out?" Balthazar shrugged but he didn't deny it. Anna bit her lip, a worried a habit of hers.

"We'll just have to get Gabriel to tell us what's going on when we get home." Anna said, "We can't be kept in the dark about this. Gabriel will have to tell us."

"Presuming he hasn't killed himself in a car accident." Balthazar muttered, shoulders hunching. Anna's eyes widened and Cas felt a stab of fear at the thought of returning home only to be told Gabriel was dead.

"Balt I'm sure Gabriel is just-" the bell rang interrupting Anna before she could say the word 'fine'. Batlhazar got up and stalked away to class before Anna could finish her sentence. Anna sighed getting up too.

"I'll see you out front after school." she told Cas. "Joshua texted me to tell me he'd pick us up." Cas nodded and Anna took her leave. Cas stood slowly, mulling over everything his siblings had told him.

"Is everything alright?" a voice asked. Cas turned to see Dean a little way away. He was watching Cas with concerned eyes.

"Fine." Cas managed to say weakly. "Everything's fine."

* * *

Thanks for reading

xxx


	5. Chapter 5 - Michael

In reply to **Chezaru** (guest review): thanks for your review. I'm really glad you're enjoying it. I do try to update this regularly as I've never managed to keep a schedule before and that's something I want to work on. I'm thinking about updating Monday's and Friday's from now on, what do you think? Or is once a week better because there's more suspense? 

In reply to **Ottawa** (guest review): thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like the concept, I'm in love with gangster movies and supernatural so I thought I'd combine the two. I will be updating 500 Days of Summer at some point however I wrote it for a friend a while back and had finished it but now I don't like the ending I wrote for her so I need to change that. It's hard getting back into it though. It will come eventually. Sorry about the wait.

* * *

The doctor had been kneeling next to Gabriel fussing over him for at least five minutes now and Michael was growing impatient.

"What's wrong with him?" he demanded, forcing his voice to remain even and neutral. Doctor Chambers stood up shaking his head.

"Mr Novak, sir, I really think it would be better if I could take Gabriel to a hospital." Michael felt a rush of panic, memories of sterile white rooms, the overpowering smell of disinfectant and the gentle beep of machinery rising up out of the depths of his mind where Michael had shoved them.

"I'd prefer it if he remained here." Michael answered holding the man's gaze. The doctor shook his head again.

"I've been unable to learn much. Remind me what symptoms you said he presented."

"He seemed disorientated. He speech was a little slurred. Ellen mentioned he'd been drinking a lot of water." Joshua replied from his position near the door.

"His pupils are very dilated. That and the list of the symptoms you've given me could suggest a head injury. I couldn't feel any lumps on his head but that doesn't necessarily mean a head injury isn't present. When did the symptoms start?"

"He seemed tired yesterday and I noticed his pupils were dilated. He didn't seem disorientated though his movements were slower than normal." Michael answered.

"Mr Novak, I'm really going to have to insist that Gabriel is taken to be checked over thoroughly. He's in quite a serious condition and -"

"If you could give us a minute Doctor?" Joshua asked, interrupting the doctor. Doctor Chambers nodded.

"I'll wait outside."

Joshua waited until the doctor had left the room before walking over to where Michael was standing staring at Gabriel, hands unconsciously curled into loose fists.

"Michael I know you don't like hospitals and I know your scared that what happened to your mother will happen to your brother." Michael flicked his eyes the Joshua, green irises turning steely as his expression hardened. Joshua held up a hand pre-emptively stopping Michael speaking.

"I know you are trying to protect him Michael but I think you're probably doing more harm than good keeping him here."

"I know." Michael whispered. "I know but-"

"No buts Michael Novak. Gabriel needs a hospital and you need to let him go." Michael drew himself up, preparing to argue but then his eyes slid over to his little brother who was lying so still, asleep or unconscious and he felt his resolve waver. He swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"I- " he was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. He frowned but composed himself.

"Enter." he said loudly. Ion, who had been standing guard outside the door entered the room smartly.

"Phone call for you sir." he said, trying to stop his eyes from sliding to the sofa where Gabriel was lying and not doing a very good job of it.

"Tell them to call back." Michael snapped.

"With all due respect sir, Raphael told me you'll want to take this one." Ion answered, staring at the ground to avoid Michael's glower.

"Fine. I'll be up shortly." Ion nodded and with a final side glance at Gabriel, left the room. Michael stared at Gabriel, torn between his unwillingness to leave his younger brother and his duty. Eventually he came to a decision, the hardest one he could remember making since he'd had to chose between Lucifer and his father's last request.

"Joshua you're in charge of Gabriel's welfare." he swallowed, before forcing himself to continue "Do as you feel best. Just don't let them -" Joshua smiled softly.

"It's okay Michael." Michael nodded and left the room quickly before he could change his mind. Ion, who was still standing outside the door with Doctor Chambers, nodded to Michael as Michael passed. Michael stormed up the stairs to his office, nearly slamming his office door shut behind him. Raphael was in the room staring at the receiver which lay on the desk with an expression of complete shock. As Michael sat down and reached for the receiver Raphael took his leave.

* * *

"Yes?" he asked, irritation seeping into the short word.

"Michael." a smooth voice replied sounding amused at his fury. Michael froze at the voice, distorted by the telephone but still so familiar.

"Lucifer?"

The voice laughed softly, mockingly.

"Don't tell me it's been so long you'd forgotten your own brother's voice?" Lucifer asked, amusement even more apparent in his voice now.

"You were -" Michael began, trying not to stumble over his words. Hearing his brother's voice after all this time felt like being punched in the gut.

"Locked up? Yes I realise. I never thanked you for that did I?" Lucifer's voice had taken on a harsh edge now, and Michael felt a thrill of fear mixed with anger. He remembered the snake that Lucifer had sent him and shivered again unconsciously as he began to realise just how angry Lucifer was with him.

"It's what father asked of me and it was the right thing to do." Michael responded, his tone taking on a steel edge to match his brothers. Lucifer chuckled but he no longer sounded amused.

"Is that what you tell yourself? I wondered how you slept at night. You betrayed your own brother Michael. How could -"

"How could I?" Michael spat, "You left me little choice Lucifer."

"You had a choice Michael, don't pretend for a minute that you didn't. Anyway that's all ancient history now. I'm here to talk about now."

"Stop. Whatever it is you are planning I don't want to hear it. Just stop." Michael realised he was crushing his nails into his palm and he unclenched his fist.

"All I want is for everything to go back to how it used to be. And that can't happen while you're still all hung up on obeying dad. He left us Michael, you don't have to do what he wants anymore, you don't have to protect this place. Just give it up, the city, following dad's orders all of it. Give it up and we can go back, we could be brothers again."

Michael would never admit to himself just how tempting Lucifer's words were. If he surrendered he would no longer have to worry about protecting his siblings and the Family from the Hunters. He wouldn't have to worry about Lucifer destroying his city, because Lucifer would be his brother again, not his enemy. They'd be a family: Lucifer would be back and he wouldn't have to keep his siblings at a distance in an attempt to keep them safe. But no matter how much Michael longed for that life, a simple life where he wasn't responsible for so many lives and so much death, he couldn't have it. Lucifer wanted to go back, to have things the way they were before but Michael knew that could never happen. Too much had happened since, they wouldn't be able to repeat the past no matter how much they tried. Besides their father had intrusted the Family to Michael and he expected Michael to do his best to preserve the city.

"I can't Lucifer." Michael replied quietly. "You know I can't."

"I thought as much. But you know the Hunters are here. They'll destroy you and the others. You're doomed one way or the other. You should walk away now."

"No. I won't. I can't. Father made this city what it is and I'd die to protect it." Michael answered determinately, trying to act as though his chest didn't get tighter at the thought. He'd been worrying constantly about the Hunters hurting his siblings since he'd first heard they were in town. It was the one thing that truly scared him, more than the city falling apart, more than his own death.

"I thought that might be your answer. Well in that case I'll just have to take you down myself. I promise to be gentle, far gentler than the Hunters are going to be. And if I destroy you myself there'll be nothing left for the Hunters to do. I'm doing you a kindness. After all the Hunters care about all those run of the mill people whereas I only want you and the others safe. Unless you've changed your mind and are willing to walk away from it all?"

"Lucifer I've already told you no. Stop playing these games. If you cared that much about us you'd be helping us fight the Hunters not using them as a threat."

"Have it your way. Let's see you control a town that's sick with disease and drugs and violence."

"What are you planning?" Michael asked, not really expecting an answer. He was beginning to guess what Lucifer might be getting at, what the grand plan might be but he hadn't wanted to believe his sibling would go this far

"I have this friend. He's got his own company." Lucifer began conversationally, "Calls it Pestilence Inc which is wonderfully dramatic don't you think?" Lucifer paused like he was waiting for Michael to reply but Michael kept silent.

"Well he specialises in biological warfare. Diseases and all that. Well he's made me a brand new drug. Calls it Croatoan. Apparently it's wonderfully addictive, like heroin and cocaine combined. Unfortunately each time you need a little more of the drug to get the same high, he explained why but I've always hated biology. So people need more and more of the drug but I'm afraid that as the demand goes up our supply will begin to run out. Prices will become higher, and people will turn to crime to get their hands on enough money to get their next hit of Croatoan. Incidentally did I mention how one of the rather nasty side effects of Croatoan withdrawal is increased aggression? People will literally be fighting each other off to get their hands on my new drug. Do you see where I'm going with this? How much protection can you offer people from themselves Michael? When the crime rates are soaring and everyone is a drug addict, when dad's near perfect city is completely destroyed then you'll have to give up. "

Michael listened to Lucifer with a slowly sinking heart. Lucifer had always hated Paradise Falls, the city their father had given so much of his time to. He'd tried to destroy the Family's reputation before, the incident with the snake symbol that had led to Michael turning his younger brother over to the police. But Michael had never imagined he'd actually try to destroy the town. Not in the way Lucifer was describing now. Lucifer may be many things but he truly loved their father and Michael had thought that would be enough to encourage Lucifer to leave Paradise Falls alone.

"That won't work if no one take Croatoan to begin with." Michael retorted, "And I won't let you sell that drug."

"I won't be selling the drug to begin with, brother dear." Lucifer responded with a light laugh. "I'll be offering it for free. It's got some ingredients that make it a perfect antidote to Belladonna poisoning."

"Poisoning?" Michael asked. Dread crawled like ice through his veins.

"Yes poisoning. Belladonna poison. I'm told the first Belladonna victim should be arriving at the hospital any minute now for their first dose of Croatoan." Michael's mind was racing, trying to find a way to stop Lucifer's plan before it could run it's course. He was vaguely aware that Lucifer was still talking in a voice smooth and golden as honey, and overflowing with smugness.

"Did you know another name for Belladonna is Devil's Cherries. I think there's something rather lovely about that. Or that women used to put Belladonna in their eyes to dilate their pupils because that was supposedly beautiful. That's how it got it's name." Michael reached for a pad of paper and began scrawling a note for Raphael to contact the hospital and warn them not to give out any new drugs to patients, especially drugs that could counteract Belladonna poisoning. Suddenly a part of Lucifer's babble registered with him.

"What?" he asked. The single word was deadly and precise and it cut Lucifer's smug gloating off instantly.

"What did you say? About the pupils?" Michael asked, voice calm and icy.

"I said people used to put it in their eyes to make their pupils dilate." Lucifer responded hesitantly, the sudden change in Michael making him wary.

"Gabriel."

"What about Gabriel?" Lucifer asked, still sounded wary.

"You poisoned Gabriel?" Michael asked incredulously, "You poisoned your own brother." he spat. There was a beat of silence.

"I don't follow." Lucifer replied and Michael had to give his acting abilities credit, he did sound confused.

"You chose Gabriel as the first victim?" Michael demanded, slightly more shrilly than he'd intended.

"No, Michael I-" Lucifer began defensively.

"Oh don't lie, not now. When did you do it? Last night when he was out trying to save our Family from the Hunters?" Michael snarled, fury radiating from him. He stormed over to his office door, wrenching it open. As he'd suspected Raphael was waiting in the hall. He looked at Michael, confused and concerned but Michael shoved the note he'd written into Raphael's hand and then slammed the door shut again.

"Michael no, not Briel."

"Then who?" Michael demanded.

"I don't know. It wasn't supposed to be Gabriel. I told him to poison someone, someone close to you but I didn't expect - You're lying. You must be lying." Lucifer's voice was uncertain as he stumbled over his words. Michael was tempted to believe Lucifer, if only because he didn't want to accept that Lucifer would poison Gabriel. But he still couldn't ignore the fact that even if what Lucifer was saying was true, his younger brother had told some spy of his to poison someone close to Michael. And that hurt badly enough, a stab in the back with an ice cold knife. That Lucifer would do this would have hurt on its own, but the thought that someone close to Michael had betrayed him, choosing to side with Lucifer and willingly poisoning Gabriel was even worse. It only confirmed his theory that showing any kind of affection towards his siblings got them hurt and Michael realised that if he hadn't seemed close to Gabriel, Gabriel wouldn't be dying downstairs. Guilt began to mix with the anger and he swore to himself that he'd find Lucifer's spy and punish them for hurting Gabriel.

"You told who to poison someone close to me." Michael asked viciously.

"Michael is Briel...?" Lucifer asked desperately, ignoring Michael's question. The concern in Lucifer's voice sounded real but it did nothing to lessen the cold anger that had descended over Michael.

"If he dies this is on you Lucifer." Michael spat furiously and slammed the phone down.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6 - Cas

Reply to **Guest**: Thanks for your review & response. I guess it's kinda what I expected really when I asked about the days but I was hoping you'd all be like no it's fine we love waiting a week and I could get away with being lazy. It's not to bad at the moment as I'm a few chapters ahead of myself but I'm slightly worried about when I start back at uni as I'm in my final year and workload etc. But I've decided to take your advice (thank you) and to try and get two updates out a week (as you can see!) Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks again for reviewing.

Reply to **Ottawa **(guest review): Thanks for the review. I'm really happy you're enjoying it and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

It turned out Dean had history with Cas and they walked there together. Once again Dean did all the talking, seeming to sense Cas didn't feel up to it. This time Dean told him about how they travelled around a lot and how much being the new kid sucked. Cas liked Dean, he did, he liked the new boy with the too green eyes who liked AC/DC and several other bands Cas had never heard of. He liked that Dean didn't seem scared of him, not like everyone else Cas had met outside his family. But for all that Cas liked Dean he couldn't focus on what Dean was saying. He was too busy worrying.

The news that the Hunters were in town had hit him hard. He couldn't shake the concern that had grabbed a hold of him when Balthazar had first given him the news and had been drowning in it ever since. He didn't know much about the Hunters, he'd never had the morbid curiosity Balthazar and Anna had regarding the tales of their destructive path across the country. Perhaps he should have paid more attention, maybe then he could understand what was about to happen. He didn't like the feeling of unknown. He'd prefer to know exactly what he should be scared of, exactly how the Hunters would attack. Only then could he prepare himself for what was coming.

It occurred to him he'd never really questioned what his Family did before. Their father had set up their Family shortly after their mother's death. Cas had been told his father had seen how the town was being destroyed by drugs and crime and had known that if he didn't do anything about it then the town would likely fall, like so many cities and towns before it. The city had needed a ruler and if their Family hadn't claimed the town as their own another Family would have stepped up instead. And Cas knew other Families were corrupt, steeped in crime and illegal activities. But Cas' family was different. They offered protection to those who could afford it and made the city safer for those who couldn't. That made them the good guys didn't it?

Cas had never really questioned where their money came from. He knew that before their mother's death they'd been relatively poor and he knew they could now afford a large mansion and several pointlessly expensive cars and designer clothes and good food and in Gabriel's case considerable amounts of alcohol. But he'd never wondered where their money had come from. He'd been too young at the time, only four or five when they'd first moved into their current home, a sprawling mansion on the very outskirts of the city, to question it and ever since the money had been normal. Now he began to wonder if their family was really as innocent as Cas had let himself believe.

"Cas?" Cas jolted out of his thoughts to see Dean staring at him as he held open the door to their history classroom.

"Are you sure everything's alright? You look like you're about to throw up." There was genuine concern in Dean's eyes though his voice was hesitant.

"I'm fine, thank you Dean." Cas replied. It was a lie. He did feel sick, the panic beginning to engulf him completely. He didn't want to be here at school, he wanted to be at home with his siblings so he could keep an eye on them and make sure that they were all safe. He wanted to barricade them all in his house and never leave. Dean frowned, apparently not believing Cas, and he let go of the door letting it swing shut behind him as he stepped out of the classroom.

"Let's just skip this one. I'm crap at history and I probably won't be around here long any way, don't wanna waste it in there." he jerked his head to the history classroom as he finished speaking.

"I've never skipped class before." Cas responded chin coming up to glare at the new boy. He'd never even thought about skipping before and the idea seemed wrong.

"So just once won't hurt right? You look like you're making straight As. You'll survive missing just this one." Cas was about to reply, about to tell Dean that he would not skip class, that he would not even consider it. But then he considered how his stomach was knotted and his head was reeling and he didn't think he could sit in a stuffy classroom for even a minute. Usually Cas loved History but suddenly the thought of a whole hour on the Civil War sounded like torture and he began to seriously consider Dean's offer. He knew he shouldn't say yes. Dean was a stranger, and so going anywhere with him alone was a bad idea, he knew that. And even if Dean wasn't a stranger Cas shouldn't be skipping class. But they were all at the very edge of a city wide apocalypse, one that would cost his family dearly. What did it matter in the long run if he skipped one class? What was the worst this stranger could do to him if it turned out that Dean wasn't as friendly and harmless as he'd appeared so far.

"Okay." he agreed quietly. Dean grinned widely at him.

"That's the spirit." Dean said and began strutting away from the classroom. Cas followed hesitantly, half expecting someone to yell at him to stop and get back to class. But they made it outside unchallenged.

"See." Dean said smugly, "Piece of cake." Cas offered a shaky grin back.

"Now what?" Cas asked as they sat down under a tree just out of sight of the school building.

"Now we enjoy an hour of freedom." Dean grinned. He pulled a battered old black ipod out his pocket and put the earphones in, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. Cas bit his lip. If he left now he could still make it back to class and not be too late.

"Relax." Dean said. And Cas felt a wild impulse not to disappoint Dean so he pulled a book out his bag and sat cross legged with the book in his lap. He began to read.

For a while it was relaxing and Cas was able to lose himself in the plot of the book. But soon he found he couldn't concentrate on the characters any more. He began wondering where the Hunters were, what they were planning. He began to wonder who had been killed the night before, which of his family members he'd never see again. He stared at the book in his lap, not taking any of the words in. He wondered if Michael would surrender. If surrendering would even make a difference to the Hunters. Would they stop when their Family lost control of the city. Would they stop when Michael was imprisoned? Would they want Michael dead? Maybe they wouldn't stop until every member of the Family was dead? Did that include Anna, Balthazar and himself? They had nothing to do with the Family yet, Mcihael had deemed them too young and forced them to concentrate instead of their education, but would that matter to the Hunters? Were there people out there who wanted him dead?

"I thought I told you to relax!" Dean commented. Cas looked up, startled and saw Dean watching him. He realised his hands were in fists and he unclenched them.

"What's going on with you? You've acting weird ever since that blonde kid came over at lunch. He didn't threaten you or anything did he? He seemed pretty hostile." Cas almost laughed at Dean's description of Balthazar.

"Oh that was Batlhazar, the brother I mentioned. I'm sorry about him." Cas answered as neutrally as he could.

"And that redheaded girl?" Dean asked. The question was perfectly innocent but something in Cas bristled. He didn't want Dean to be interested in Anna, Dean was his new friend. Anna had plenty of friends of her own.

"That was Anna, my sister." Dean nodded, taking this information in.

"So they weren't bothering you?" Dean asked, "Only after this morning with -" he paused seeming to realise he didn't know his tormenter's name.

"Alistair." Cas supplied.

"-Alistair" Dean continued, "I kinda feel like I owe you one." Cas shrugged. He didn't want Dean to feel like he owed Cas. He'd stopped Alistair because Alistair was cruel and vicious and no one deserved having his attention on them. He hadn't done it to make Dean feel as though he had to become friends with Cas.

"It was no problem. Alistair Masters is horrible. You don't want to get on his bad side."

"But what about you? Didn't you get on his bad side by getting him to back off me?" Dean actually seemed worried about Cas which was unexpected. Cas couldn't help but find it funny though. It was clear Dean had no idea who Cas was.

"He wouldn't dare mess with me." Cas answered truthfully. Alastair was a Masters and so was by definition a sadistic psychopath, but he wouldn't mess with a Novak. He wasn't suicidal enough, no one was. After Michael had dealt with Gabriel's kidnappers so forcefully all those years ago when he was still newly in charge, the city had learnt pretty quickly that you didn't hurt any of Michael's siblings unless you wanted a swift but painful death. Cas couldn't decide how to feel about the way Michael had handled the punishment of Gabriel's kidnappers and how it fitted in with his view of his family. On the one hand he thought maybe Michael had been a little harsh, a little two quick to deal out death, on the other they'd been threatening Gabriel and after that very few people dared oppose Michael and their city was safer for it.

"Huh. You're pretty tough for a nerd." Dean commented appreciatively.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Cas asked and Dean laughed so hard he hit hit head back on the trunk of the tree with a thud.

"Yeah I guess so." he said, shoulders still shaking with suppressed laughter.

"So what's the deal? If it wasn't Blondie who made you all jumpy what gives?" Cas shoulders slumped.

"You ask a lot of questions Dean." Cas replied, trying to avoid answering.

"Just curious I guess." Dean replied shrugging, "I've been to a lot of schools and met a lot of people but never any one like you. I haven't felt this relaxed this much around someone other than Sam in a long time." he paused and then wrinkled his nose,

"That was a total chick flick thing to say, let's pretend I didn't say that. Hey do you like Led Zeppelin?"

Dean had distracted himself away from the topic of what was wrong with Cas and Cas was all for a change of subject. He allowed Dean to play him some Led Zeppelin which sounded loud and chaotic and wasn't really his thing at all. But he listened to it dutifully and smiled when Dean half sung, half hummed along cheerily. Cas didn't think he'd get much more reading done, reading had allowed his mind to wander too much and he'd ended up falling back into a pit of worry and despair. So he opened his bag to put his book back away and then felt his phone buzzing angrily against his hand. He pulled it out confused. He seldom got texts and calls were even rarer, especially during school hours.

"Is that the new iphone?" Dean asked sounding slightly in awe.

"Yeah. I'd have been happy with my old phone but my brother insisted I upgrade. Excuse me." he pressed the answer call button and immediately Anna began screaming at him through the phone's speaker.

"Castiel Novak where the hell are you?" she demanded furiously.

"I'm outside." he replied, "I couldn't sit in class. I felt sick and needed some fresh air."

"Without telling anyone?" Anna shrieked. "When Mr Johnson told us you were missing Balt and I thought you'd been taken by the Hunters. Everyone's been freaking out. The principle was two seconds away from calling Michael when I suggested we try you one last time first. Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"I didn't hear it. I'm sorry Anna I didn't mean to worry you." Cas was sorry. He hadn't thought about how his actions might have been perceived by his siblings. He imagined how he would have felt if Balthazar or Anna had disappeared right after a conversation about how the Hunters had arrived in town and felt the stirrings of guilt joining the worry gnawing away at him.

"You didn't just worry me, you worried the half the school." Anna snapped in reply, sounding far from appeased.

"I'm sorry." Cas repeated sincerely.

"Whatever. We'll talk about it later. Get back to history." Anna replied and hung up on him. Cas pulled a face and put the phone back in his bag.

"I've got to go back." Cas explained, although he guessed Dean had probably surmised that from the one side of the conversation he'd been able to hear.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, "I'm the one that dragged you out here. I honestly didn't think they'd miss you. No one's ever really noticed when I've skipped a lesson before." Dean sounded upset and a little guilty and Cas felt bad. He wouldn't have come out here if it wasn't for Dean but Dean hadn't forced him. Cas could have said no.

"It's not your fault. It was my choice to come out here with you." Cas told him, trying to reassure his new friend.

"I guess everyone's just a bit jumpy because the Hunters are in town." Cas added absently as he heaved his bag onto his shoulder. Cas realised what he'd said and looked up in time to see some emotion pass across Dean's face too quickly for him to even begin to identify. When Dean stood his shoulders were slumped and he seemed distant and thoughtful.

"Yeah I guess." Dean muttered and began walking away towards the school building leaving Cas standing under the tree wondering what he'd said.

* * *

I have decided to try and update twice a week although I might change my mind when I get back to university. However for the moment I'll be releasing a Cas chapter every Friday and a Michael chapter every Monday.

Thanks for reading. xx


	7. Chapter 7 - Michael

Michael rushed downstairs, too distressed to worry about not showing any concern. He almost sighed in relief when he barged into the living room and Joshua saw Doctor Chambers standing talking and Gabriel was still motionless on the sofa.

"Gabriel's been poisoned." Michael announced, the words sharp and filled with barely contained fury. Joshua looked up surprised, eyes locking onto Michael's silent questioning the eldest Novak. Michael shook his head almost imperceptibly. He didn't want to discuss Lucifer in front of the doctor.

"Do you know what he's been poisoned with?" Doctor Chambers asked, walking back over to his patient. He checked Gabriel's pulse frowning and Michael's heart stuttered for a second. He watched Gabriel until he could make out the steady rise and fall of Gabriel's chest and his heart rate calmed.

"Belladonna." Michael spat viciously, his fury at Lucifer returning tenfold. Doctor Chambers looked surprised.

"That's a coincidence. We've just received a shipment of a new drug to treat Alzheimer's that I hear can cure belladonna poisoning too."

"No!" Michael snapped instantly and Doctor Chambers drew his eyebrows together. "I have heard rumours that the drug isn't safe." Michael continued, struggling not to sound frightened.

"I'm sure the drug has been subjected to all the relevant tests." Doctor Chambers replied sounding bemused.

"There must be another antidote."

"I'm not a poisons expert Sir. When the ambulance arrives I'll be sure to inform the doctor that treats him of your...aversion to the drug. But if he thinks this new drug is the only suitable antidote -"

"If he thinks this new drug is the only suitable antidote then I will find another doctor to treat Gabriel." Michael interrupted icily. The doctor took a hesitant step back, losing his composure slightly under Michael's wintery glare.

"And is it really necessary for Gabriel to go to the hospital? I was prepared to tolerate it when we did not know what condition he was in, but now we know I'd prefer it if he stayed here." the doctor seemed to be about to protest but Michael increased the intensity of his glare and the doctor threw up his hands in exasperation and defeat.

"I don't recommend it, but if you really insist."

"I do."

"I'll have a poisons expert sent over."

"Do that." The doctor frowned, casting a quick curious look at Michael who had stopped glaring but had yet to drop the steely expression. He picked up his bag and left the room.

"Michael?" Joshua asked. He'd been watching the exchange between Michael and the doctor with a carefully neutral expression but now he allowed himself to look concerned.

"Lucifer poisoned him. He poisoned-" Michael began his voice breaking as he lost his cold composure. He sagged, legs weak and grabbed the corner of an armchair to keep himself upright. Poison. Gabriel had been poisoned. His little brother wasn't just sick or overtired, he was dying.

"Lucifer?" Joshua asked, shock plain in his voice.

"He's our brother. How could he poison our brother? Said he didn't but I don't know if I believe him, if I can believe him, not any more, not after-" Michael trailed off, took a deep breath and attempted to compose himself.

"Lucifer intends to poison a significant proportion of the city. He didn't tell me how. The new drug they mentioned has the addictive properties of heroin and when those who are poisoned are cured they become addicted. He's trying to destroy the city, make it fall to drugs, then crime and violence." Michael took another steadying breath. Joshua's expression had darkened.

"That boy has fallen further than I imagined. I thought he'd have enough love left for your father to leave his city alone."

"I thought so to. But between him and the Hunters I don't know if I can-"

"One problem at a time Michael. I have every faith in you. Let's fix Gabriel first and then we can work on your wayward brother and the Hunters." Michael closed his eyes and nodded.

"I need to collect Anna, Balthazar and Castiel from school. I trust you'll be okay in my absence?" Joshua asked. Michael nodded again as he moved to sit on the floor by Gabriel's side. Joshua offered him a reassuring smile and left the room.

* * *

Michael stared at Gabriel and willed himself not to completely lose control. Gabriel was still alive, even if his breathing was too deep and slow to be normal and when Michael checked his temperature he was hotter than he'd been before, the light flush across his cheeks beginning to darken. He seemed worse, beginning a downward spiral Michael was scared he wouldn't recover from. He wondered how long it would be before the poisons specialist got here.

He took his phone from inside his jacket pocket and googled belladonna. There must be something, anything, he could do before the specialist arrived to help Gabriel. He scanned the results quickly, heart pounding when words like 'deadly' and 'fatal' jumped out at him. He was reading about the antidote, some kind of chemical he was sure they didn't have when he was interrupted by a soft whimper. His head shot up, his phone fell from his hand to the floor and he was on his knees staring at his brother before he could even fully process what he'd heard.

"Gabriel?" His brother moved slightly and after just over an hour of Gabriel laying so still it was hard to tell if he was still alive Michael felt his heart soar. Gabriel whimpered again, eyes scrunching up as though he was in pain.

"Gabriel?" Michael asked again voice threaded with fear. Gabriel jerked fitfully, crying out in a rough broken voice. Michael reached out to grab his brothers shoulder. He wasn't sure what he'd hoped to achieve, maybe to anchor his brother, to offer him some kind of comfort.

"Gabriel calm down. You're okay." Michael tried, his voice high and hysterical, the very opposite of calming. Gabriel was still struggling feebly, tossing and turning under Michael's gentle grip. Michael had thought that movement of any sort from his brother would be a better sign than the deathly stillness but he was beginning to revise that opinion. He felt helpless as he attempted to pacify Gabriel, murmuring soothingly at the younger man and rubbing his thumb in circles across Gabriel's shoulder. He really wasn't very good at this, offering comfort being one of the things that just didn't come naturally to him. Michael was beginning to think nothing he said or did would help; Gabriel was still thrashing weakly like he was in pain while Michael became more and more worried. However Gabriel suddenly relaxed slightly and Michael breathed a sigh of relief that was cut short when Gabriel's eyes snapped open.

"Gabriel?" Michael asked too worried to be grateful that Gabriel had woken up.

Michael saw a thin flash of gold irises and noted Gabriel's pupils were still dilated before Gabriel shut his eyes again screwing them up tightly.

"S'toobright." Gabriel slurred. Michael immediately jumped up and yanked the curtains closed, forcing the room into an early twilight.

"Are you okay?" he asked, re-assuming his position on the floor next to the sofa. He nearly laughed at himself because of course Gabriel wasn't alright, he'd been poisoned. Gabriel's eyes flickered open hesitantly and he turned his head to look at Michael.

"Can't see very well. Thirsty." he replied thickly. "Wha' happened?"

"You're -" Michael hesitated, unwilling to tell Gabriel Lucifer had been the one to do this to him, "- sick but I've called a doctor and he'll be here soon. Let me get you some water." Gabriel frowned, face betraying his confusion but he struggled into a more upright position and took the bottle of water Michael offered him. Gabriel took a small sip but then handed the bottle back to Michael.

"Can't swallow. Throat tight." Michael felt his own throat constrict at that and it began to dawn on him just how vital breathing was. He put the bottle to one side and placed a hand on Gabriel's forehead checking his temperature again for something to do, a way to feel useful. Gabriel was still feverish, still too hot.

"You'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Michael promised rashly and absently as he moved his hand to Gabriel's wrist to check his pulse.

"Okay." Gabriel replied staring at his older brother with unfocused eyes that were somehow filled with trust. Michael stared at Gabriel, at the open acceptance in Gabriel's expression, at the trust that his older brother would save him. Michael felt sick, wondering what he'd done to deserve such trust from Gabriel. He didn't deserve it not when he spent all his time trying to pretend Gabriel wasn't his brother. Trying to pretend Gabriel was disposable. He nearly laughed out loud. Gabriel was anything but disposable. He remembered he was supposed to be checking Gabriel's pulse and refocused his attention on the Gabriel's wrist. Gabriel's heartbeat was erratic and quick but it was strong and Michael could only be thankful for that.

"Why's mum here?" Gabriel asked suddenly still slurring his words. Michael felt a shiver of dread.

"What?" he asked, hoping he'd heard wrong.

"Why's mum here?" Gabriel repeated struggling to try and enunciate his words as he stared at something over Michael's shoulder. Michael dropped Gabriel's wrist gently and turned to look behind him. There was no one there. Of course there was no one there.

"Gabriel..." Michael began but his voice cracked. He didn't know how to even begin reminding their younger brother that their mother had died fifteen years ago. Hot tears filled his eyes. Gabriel frowned at him.

"S'wrong?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned. Michael forced a weak smile.

"Nothing, I'm - " he hesitated, "okay. How about you?"

"'m fine." Gabriel murmured, sinking back into a horizontal position and closing his eyes, "Had hangovers worse." Michael laughed weakly and Gabriel gave him a half smile that turned into a grimace when Michael's phone started ringing.

"Sorry." Michael said quickly, reaching for the phone to switch it off. He noticed the number read as unknown which puzzled him. No one should know this number unless they were in Michael's contact list. He looked at Gabriel who appeared to be falling back into his deathly still sleep again and then at the number on the phone. As much as he didn't want to leave Gabriel he knew the phone call could be important. What if one of the Hunters had gotten hold of his phone number somehow and was calling to discuss a surrender? It was unlikely but it wasn't impossible and it would be irresponsible to ignore the call.

"I'll be back in a minute." he told Gabriel reluctantly.

"mmm" Gabriel murmured in reply not bothering to open his eyes. With a last look at his brother Michael left the room picking up the call on his way out.

* * *

"Hello?" he asked cautiously as he left the living room, nodding at Ion who was still patiently standing next to the door, making sure no one disturbed Gabriel. Michael slipped into the library where he knew he wouldn't be interupted or overheard.

"Michael." Michael wanted to scream and shout at the voice on the other end of the line and was even more tempted to just hang up and return to Gabriel.

"Please don't hang up." Lucifer pleaded and his usually smooth voice was cracked and unsure. Michael felt the urge to cut Lucifer's call short grow even stronger but he knew that would be irresponsible. If Lucifer had called to gloat about his plan or give him any new information Michael knew he should listen.

"You have one minute." he answer coldly.

"I just." Lucifer started but cut himself off. There was a pause and Michael's listened to the static on the line gritting his teeth in frustration. He should be with Gabriel right now, not conversing with Lucifer.

"Did you want something?" he snapped. He loved his younger brother, even after everything that had happened but he didn't have time for Lucifer right now. And he was still furious at Lucifer for poisoning Gabriel or at the very least letting Gabriel be poisoned. He would have been angry at Lucifer for poisoning anyone, but letting Gabriel get hurt? Gabriel had idolised Lucifer and the two had been extremely close before Lucifer left, almost as close, or even as close, as Michael and Lucifer had been. Lucifer had taken Gabriel under his wing, taking it on himself to look after Gabriel the same way Michael had looked after Lucifer. Lucifer could say he loved them all all he wanted but after poisoning his younger brother Michael was couldn't help but wonder if there was any truth in Lucifer's claims. He didn't want to be doubt Lucifer's claims, didn't want to doubt the fact that Lucifer loved them. Lucifer's love for them had been his one last saving grace, the one thing that Michael thought could help save Lucifer. His love for his family had also been the one thing Michael had held onto every time he'd begun to wonder if it was right that he still loved his murderous and chaotic younger brother after everything Lucifer had done.

"Gabriel. Is he?" Lucifer asked, his voice wobbling. He sounded terrified, more scared than Michael had heard him since their mother had been dying.

"He's dying. No thanks to you Lucifer." Michael was in no mood to break the news to Lucifer gently.

"I know. I really didn't mean for Gabriel to be hurt Michael I swear. Not Briel."

"But you intended to hurt someone." Michael answered, voice steely.

"I -"

"Stop this Lucifer. Just stop it."

"I can't." Lucifer answered. "I want everything to go back to the way it was and this is the only way-"

"Then I have nothing more to say to you." Michael interrupted and he ended the call.

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	8. Chapter 8 - Cas

Reply to Ottawa: Thank you for the review. I'm really happy you're enjoying the story & I love seeing your reviews each chapter so thank you so much for that.

Reply to Whisps (Guest Review) : Thank you for reviewing, I'm pleased you're enjoying it. I have realised I may not have mentioned their ages so thank you for reminding me.

Ages:

Cas - 15

Balthazar - 16

Anna - 18

Gabriel - 23

Raphael - 24

Lucifer - 26

Michael - 27

Dean is also 15 which would made Sam 11 if my maths is right (it's late at the moment). Sam will be in the story later in case any of you were wondering. Meg (who will also feature a bit later on) is 15 and I think I decided Alistair was in Anna's year so he'd be 18 but if I've said otherwise please feel free to correct me. If there's anyone important I've missed again feel free to let me know.

* * *

Anna and Balthazar were both giving him the silent treatment as they waited outside school for Joshua. Cas expected it from Anna but it hurt a little that Balthazar was joining in.

"I said I was sorry." Cas pointed out slightly petulantly. Anna just sniffed derisively and Balthazar continued glaring into the distance and made no sign he'd heard. Dean waved at Cas as he left the school building and Balthazar's glare deepened and focused on Dean. If Balthazar had disliked Dean before that was nothing compared to how furious he was with Dean after he learnt that it had been Dean's idea to skip class. Luckily Dean didn't seem fazed by Balthazar's increased hostility just grinned at Cas and continued walking off. Cas sighed. He could understand why his siblings were so furious but he had apologised and he was safe and unharmed. Couldn't they be grateful for that at least.

"I didn't think, I shouldn't have worried you and I'm sorry." Cas tried again. Balthazar's turned to Cas, his glare softening slightly but Anna's expression remained steely and when she glanced at Balthazar Balthazar turned away from Cas with a slightly apologetic look.

"This is childish." Cas said and Anna gave him a withering glare but didn't reply. Cas sighed again but let his siblings ignore him. He only had to suffer his siblings snubbing for another minute before Joshua pulled up. Anna and Balthazar had their customary battle for the front seat which Anna won by elbowing Balthazar in the ribs and Balthazar slunk into the back seat sulkily. Cas rolled his eyes and Balthazar caught the gesture and glared at him.

The car ride home was far tenser than the journey to school even counting the the part of the trip after Gabriel had relinquished control of the car to Anna. Anna stared straight ahead with a stony expression that reminded Cas of Michael. Balthazar stared out the side window morosely. He was chewing on his lip absently which he only did when he was anxious and Cas guessed he was worrying about Gabriel again.

"Was school okay?" Joshua asked when they were halfway home and the uneasy silence was becoming difficult to bear.

"Don't bother asking Cas." Anna snapped, "He wasn't there."

"It was one lesson!" Cas argued defensively.

"Anna!" Balthazar reproached as Cas spoke. It was an unwritten rule that anything that happened between the three of them that didn't some how make it's way to the attention of the adults (not counting Gabriel who despite his age couldn't really be counted among the grown ups), stayed between them. It was a kind of, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas deal and while this had previously only been exploited by Anna or Balthazar as Cas never did anything that would get him into trouble, at least before today anyway, it was always implied that this rule would apply to Cas too if he ever had a sudden urge to rebel.

"Anything could have happened to him!" Anna countered, her mouth a grim line and her expression dark. She didn't appear to feel guilty about breaking the Vegas rule but Balthazar sent Cas a sympathetic look of apology.

"I didn't even leave the school grounds!" Cas replied agitatedly.

"Anne, drop it." Balthazar cut in. Anna turned to glare at him and then whipped round to face the front again.

"And he was with that new kid. He could be a Hunter spy or something."Anna continued teresly, apparently too annoyed to drop it.

"He's not a Hunter spy!" Cas protested loudly.

"Anna, drop it." Balthazar repeated.

"Guys-" Joshua tried.

"How do you know? You've known him like a day-" Anna snapped furiously.

"Okay enou-" Joshua tried again.

"He's not a spy." Cas almost screamed back.

"Quiet!" Joshua said loudly and the three siblings fell silent.

"Now what's this about you skipping school Castiel?" Joshua asked evenly. There was no judgement in his voice but Cas still felt defensive.

"I felt ill so I just went outside with a friend instead of going to History. I didn't mean to worry any one."

"We'd just told you about the Hunters attack!" Anna protested, "How could you think we wouldn't worry?"

"Dean said we wouldn't get caught."

"How do you know about the attack last night?" Joshua asked.

"I had to find out from my friends. Which was really embarrassing by the way. It's our family and we're the last to know because Michael doesn't think we're good enough to deserve any kind of information." Anna answered scathingly.

"It's horrible when your friends know more about what's going with your family than you do." Balthazar agreed although he had considerably less vitriol in his voice than Anna.

"So what exactly did happen last night?" Anna asked.

"I can't tell you I'm afraid." Joshua answered tone neutral.

"Why? Because of Michael?" Anna demanded.

"Yes, your brother wishes-" Joshua began.

"I don't care what Michael wishes. He doesn't know what's best for us. Or even care about us." Anna replied vice full of venom. Cas looked surprised. He hadn't realised Anna harboured so much resentment towards Michael and judging from Balthazar's face he hadn't either.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your brother Anna. He does a hard job and he does it well." Joshua answered evenly as he stopped the car outside their front door. Anna scoffed and got out slamming the door behind her.

Cas stared after Anna mind reeling. He'd been aware that Michael wasn't exactly Anna's favourite sibling but he'd been unaware that she was that furious with him. Cas wasn't really sure where he stood with Michael. He'd always seemed cold but rational and logical too and Cas could appreciate that. People probably thought he was a little cold himself.

Balthazar leaned over the seat Anna had vacated.

"Hey Joshua is Briel back?" he asked. There was a trace of worry in his voice. Joshua frowned as though he was weighing up options.

"You'll have to ask Michael about that." Joshua answered eventually.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Balthazar responded, his words frantic and hurried.

"You'll have to ask your brother, I'm sorry. I don't believe it's my place to tell you." Balthazar stared at Joshua for a second. Then he abruptly got out the car slamming the door behind him. Cas got out hurriedly, following Balthazar as he stormed up the front steps.

"Balt wait." Balthazar didn't, wrenching the door open with such force that it swung back and nearly hit Cas in the face as he slipped into the house after Balthazar. Michael was coming down the stairs, looking down at the steps as he descended with an absent expression. Balthazar stood in the hallway glaring at his eldest brother. Before Balthazar could say anything stupid Michael looked up.

"Oh you're home." he commented distractedly.

"Where's Gabriel?" Balthazar snapped instantly. Michael looked taken aback and then he forced his expression back to neutral.

"Upstairs. Why do you ask?" Michael replied staring at Balthazar with a mildly impassive expression but slightly puzzled eyes.

"Something Joshua said when I asked where he was. Is he alright?" Balthazar answered faltering a little. Cas could see Balthazar beginning to wonder if he's misinterpreted Joshua's cryptic comments. Maybe there wasn't something wrong with Gabriel, maybe he was just busy with a mission from Michael and Joshua wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a secret or not. That thought comforted Cas a little.

"He's indisposed." Michael answered evenly, confirming Cas' theory. He wondered exactly what Gabriel was doing to make him 'indisposed' and hoped it wasn't anything too dangerous.

"What does that even mean?" Balthazar protested beseechingly apparently desperate for information on Gabriel's exact whereabouts, state of safety and mission briefing.

"I don't really have time -" Michael began as he glanced at his watch.

"For us?" Anna asked, coming out of the kitchen, a plate of cookies and glass of water and several books balanced in precariously in her arms. "There's a surprise. You know I had to find out about the Hunters coming to town from my friends. Would have been nice to hear it from my brother." Michael frowned, and glanced at his watch again.

"I apologise for that. But the Hunters don't really concern you. As for Gabriel, that is something I'll have to discuss with you later."

"No. Now Michael." Balthazar snapped.

"What could possibly be so important that you have to rush off instead of actually talking to us?" Anna demanded at the same time as Balthazar, "We're your family. You could at least pretend you care about us."

"I appreciate that it must be hard for you but I really must go. I'll have Joshua fill you in." Michael answered, ignoring the pleading look Balthazar gave him and Anna's disapproving expression. He left them standing in the hallway. Cas watched him go, stood in the hallway staring at the closed doorway even as Anna and Balthazar made their way into the living room. Cas didn't want to dislike Michael as he didn't want to dislike any family member but sometimes Michael acted so like a robot it was hard to remember he had good qualities.

He wandered through into the living room. Balthazar had turned on the tv and was flicking through the channels with a bored expression. Anna had pulled out her homework and spread it out over the coffee table, along with her plate, glass and the books she'd been carrying. She was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table rooting in her bag for her pencil case and didn't bother looking up when Cas passed in front of her.

"Was Michael always like that?" Cas asked as he sat down on the sofa next to Balthazar.

"Like what?" Balthazar asked as he skipped rapidly through all the shopping channels.

"So machine-like? Was he like that before dad left? Or before mum died?" Cas clarified.

"I was one when mum died Cas, I remember about as much as you." Balthazar answered absently.

"Gabriel said Michael actually used to have a sense of humour before mum." Anna put in through a mouthful of cookie. Cas looked over at her. She'd found her pencil case and was now reading her notes, an orange highlighter poised in her hand.

"I can't imagine that." Balthazar said laughing a little skeptically. Anna shrugged as she highlighted a section of her notes.

"I don't know that's just what Briel said. And he wasn't always so robotic, he wasn't too bad before Dad left. He'd read to us sometimes if Dad was too busy. I guess now he's just let the power go to his head or something." Cas thought back trying to remember Michael reading to them but no memories came forth. He wasn't really surprised. He'd have been six when their father left and his memories from before that age were few and yhose he did have were hazy at best.

"I think Michael's always been more robot than human. I don't remember him reading to us but if he did it would have been because Dad asked him to not because he actually wanted to." Balthazar said as he continued scrolling through the channels. They did have a lot of channels but Cas was sure Balthazar must have gone through them all at least once now and wished Balthazar would just settle on something.

"He's always been part robot." Anna agreed, "But he was more human before dad left. Why do you ask anyway Cas?" Cas shrugged.

"I just wondered." he replied truthfully. "You don't seem to like him much any more."

"It'd be easier if he'd always been a heartless soulless jerk." Anna admitted, "But it used to feel like he was kinda interested in our existence. Now we just feel like an inconvenience. And he's way too self-righteous. Like have you ever thought about what our Family does?"

"Anna stop." Balthazar said switching the tv off suddenly and turning to glare at his sister. "Don't start this again." This was the first he'd heard of Anna having doubts about their family although apparently this was nothing new to Balthazar. Cas wondered when they'd been having these sort of discussions and why they'd never talked about these sort of things in front of him. He was curious. He'd never before questioned his family until he'd heard the Hunters were in town but it appeared that those kind of thoughts had been plaguing Anna for a while now. He was curious but also wanted to stay in his safe bubble where his family were good and that's all there was to it. He didn't want to have to think, to wonder about morality and shades of grey. But his bubble wasn't all that safe anymore, now the Hunters had arrived and maybe it was time to become self-aware. He wondered what Anna's take on it all was. She seemed more jaded than him but he suddenly wanted her opinion anyway.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked. Balthazar rolled his eyes at Cas but Anna looked at him with something like admiration.

"Well how do we know we're the good guys? Because Michael tells us? What do we actually do in this town? None of us know because Michael won't tell us anything."

"That could just be to protect us." Balthazar cut in.

"From what?" Anna demanded. "If we truly were the good guys we wouldn't need protecting."

"If we are good then why are the Hunters coming after us?" Cas asked, voicing a thought that had been plaguing him the entire day.

"Oh not you too Cas." Balthazar said wearily.

"What so you're just going to have blind faith in Michael? You're just going to assume we're all doing the right thing?" Anna questioned furiously, eyes burning with a sudden dangerous passion.

"You haven't been out of this city have you Anna?" Balthazar asked suddenly furious too, "Because I have. And the outside world is horrible. Maybe we're not perfect but this city is a lot safer than most places out there so we must be doing something right."

"You have that much faith in Michael?" Anna asked sceptically.

"No. I have that much faith in dad." Balthazar retorted. He stood.

"I'm going to go find Briel." he said and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
xx


	9. Chapter 9 - Michael

Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating for a week I've had freshers flu which hasn't been fun. I am feeling better now and although I haven't re-read through this chapter I thought I should update anyway (as I felt guilty for not updating all last week) so please excuse any mistakes. I'll hopefully have a read through Friday and make some minor changes if they are needed.

* * *

Michael dialled Joshua as his car glided into the inner city. If his calculations were correct by now Joshua should have debriefed Raphael regarding Gabriel and also spoken to Anna, Balthazar and Castiel. He had a map of the city's blueprints spread open on his lap and he glanced at it with a worried expression as he waited for Joshua to answer the call.

"Michael?" Joshua's voice came through the phone.

"Joshua. I assume you've briefed Raphael."

"Yes. As instructed I've told your brother he is responsible for counteracting the Hunter threat." Joshua answered, "He asked about Gabriel. I told him he'd been given an antidote and was recovering."

Michael felt another wave of relief flood through him at Joshua's words as he remembered Gabriel was okay. When the specialist had finally arrived Gabriel had been even worse. He'd fallen back asleep but was restless rather than still, moving fitfully as though he was caught in the hold of a nightmare. Michael had begun to worry that the specialist had arrived too late, that Gabriel couldn't be cured. But the specialist had given Gabriel the antidote, (thankfully a regular antidote and not Croatoan) and told Michael he expected the symptoms to die down in an hour or so and that Gabriel would make a full recovery within the next couple of days. Michael had been surprised, having expected the recovery to be much longer, and was even more surprised when the specialist informed him there would be no lasting effects. The surge of relief when the specialist had told Michael that Gabriel would be okay had been dizzying, hitting Michael almost like a physical blow. After the specialist had taken his leave Michael had collapsed into an armchair, completely unable to move for several minutes.

Eventually he'd remembered that he had other problems and Gabriel getting better did not mean he had time to relax, rather that he'd now have to deal with both the Hunters and Lucifer. He'd decided to start with Lucifer, leaving Raphael to deal with the Hunters. It pained him to pass control over to Raphael, went against every instinct he had. He was a leader and he didn't give up control easily, it wasn't a question of trust, he was merely a control freak. But he knew he couldn't focus on both problems at once and he'd rather Raphael dealt with the Hunters as opposed to trying to stop Lucifer. Fighting Lucifer felt personal. Before their father left he'd warned Michael that it was likely he'd have to have Lucifer arrested, or worse, and that should the time come he expected Michael to do what was right by the city. Their father had made it Michael's job to deal with Lucifer and Michael refused to let his father down.

Dealing with Lucifer meant trying to stop Lucifer destroying the city before the Hunters could which had led Michael to taking a drive around the city to catalogue the weak spots, to see the places Lucifer would likely attack next. He stared at the map before suddenly remembering Joshua was still on the line and was apparently waiting for him to speak.

"And the kids?" he asked hastily.

"They were understandably upset. Balthazar nearly pounced on me the second I walked through the door. He was demanding to know why Ion was stationed outside Gabriel's door and exactly what 'indisposed' meant. And Anna looked near ready to revolt, which if you don't mind me saying, is the absolute last thing you need."

"I know Joshua. But Lucifer told his spy to poison someone close to me and they chose Gabriel. I must have been too lenient on him or shown too much affection or worry, I don't know. I just know I cannot make the same mistake with the younger three. I won't risk them. We'll just have to hope Anna will have the sense not to cause any more trouble on top of Lucifer and the Hunters." Michael paused and compulsively straightened the map once more, smoothing the creases out. He stared at the lines on the map, mentally matching the 2D shapes with the buildings he knew so well.

"Michael?" Joshua asked gently. "Was that all you wanted?" Michael sighed, folding the map away precisely and putting it down on the seat next to him.

"Lucifer wants to poison a substantial proportion of the people in this city." Michael began.

"Yes. So he can cure them with a cure that will really turn them into mindless drug addicts. You intend to stop Lucifer before he can poison the city?"

"Yes. It's one thing to tell the hospital to destroy all of the supposed cure but I wouldn't put it past Lucifer to have found a way to circumnavigate that. So we'll have to stop him before he can start."

"Have you thought that by telling you his plan he meant to distract you from whatever he was really planning?" Joshua asked gently. Michael had considered that. He'd been turning that over and over in his mind since Lucifer had called him the first time and monologued his entire plan like the stereotypical villain from a bad action film.

"Yes. But I see no other option than to call his bluff. At the moment we have no intel regarding Lucifer. I do not even know where he is staying. I see no other option than to act upon the information I do have and hope it's not some kind of distraction."

"So how does one poison a significant proportion of a city?"

"Water supply." Michael answered, "It's the most logical option. It's fast and effective. Furthermore once the poison enters the water there is very little we can do to stop the spread. If he can affect the supply to one or two buildings he could hurt a large number of people."

"But which buildings?"

"I don't know." Michael snapped, frustrated. He watched buildings slide past his window and couldn't help wondering whether one of these buildings was already infected, already had poisoned water flowing through it.

"I suppose it is possible he intends just to lead with the Croatoan drug and that poisoning Gabriel was a bluff." he added quietly, voicing another concern he'd been mulling over.

"I think your brother will want to make this hard for you. He's told you his plan to cloud your judgement and it's worked. Already you're questioning yourself."

"What am I supposed to do? Lucifer is too good at manipulating people. I have to second guess myself. I have to second guess why he's doing this and what he wants. I have to second and third and fourth guess every word that comes out of his mouth and even then I couldn't hope to keep up." Michael demanded his voice rising a little hysterically. Mind games were not his forte. He was a soldier first and foremost. He could strategise, he could work with facts and he could work with not having all the facts. But he was no politician. He couldn't cope with half-truths and lies and mind games and Lucifer knew it and wouldn't hesitate to use it against him.

"I agree with you for the most part." Joshua answered. "But you don't have to second guess why Lucifer is doing what he is doing. That much I would have thought would have been obvious."

"So what does he want?" Michael asked, confused and a little petulant.

"Your attention Michael. He's always needed attention, and never cared whether it was good or bad. He wants you to notice him and he doesn't care whether you notice him as a brother or an enemy." Michael sighed. That did make sense. Lucifer had always been an attention seeker but it puzzled Michael that Lucifer would feel the need to destroy an entire town just to get his attention. If Lucifer wanted Michael's attention he should have just apologised for what he'd done, promised never to do anything like that again and Michael would have gladly welcomed him back. It would have taken a while to trust him again and Michael still would have been furious with his younger brother but they could have made it work.

"So what do I do?" Michael asked wearily. "That doesn't change the fact he's about to poison a significant number of people and I still don't know where he'll strike."

"My advice is to come home and attempt to resolve each problem as it comes to you."

"Sometimes prevention is better than a cure." Michael argued.

"Sometimes. But not when your trying to prevent the wrong thing."

"Then what do I do?" Michael asked desperately. "I can't let Lucifer destroy this city."

"You said it yourself you don't have enough intel. I don't think driving around the city is going to make anything clearer. Come home." Michael sighed.

"You're probably right." he agreed reluctantly, choosing to ignore the fact Joshua had given him an order, "I'll return shortly."

* * *

When Michael returned home he found Joshua in his office waiting for him. He wouldn't admit, even to himself, that Joshua had made him jump, though the sight of a figure at his window, dark against the fading light coming through the glass had made his heart stutter as thoughts of the Hunters leapt to the forefront of his mind.

"Joshua?" he asked hesitantly, taking his hand off the handle of the knife he carried. Joshua turned to face Michael. He seemed a little preoccupied.

"I've been thinking about who might poison Gabriel." Joshua admitted. "Michael you must have thought about it to." Michael inclined his head in agreement and signalled that Joshua should continue talking as he poured himself a drink.

"Then you also must have come to a similar conclusion as I have. That Gabriel was most likely poisoned by someone within this house." Michael ground his teeth. The possibility had occurred to him and really it was highly probable. But he hated the idea that someone in his house had turned traitor. That someone in this house was willing to poison Gabriel. It make his blood run cold as he contemplated just how vulnerable they were while at the same time he felt a burning rage that one of his inner circle, one of those he trusted enough to give them access to the space his siblings were at their most relaxed and defenceless, had betrayed him.

"We don't know that for sure." Michael said quietly as he put the bottle of whiskey and his glass on his desk and sank into his desk chair.

"But if it is true you are all in danger." Joshua answered. Michael shook his head contemplatively.

"I don't think so. If it's true I doubt the poisoner will try anything again soon. Lucifer seemed distressed when I told him it was Gabriel who was hurt, it's unlikely Lucifer would ask the poisoner to try again any time soon. Besides we don't know for sure. Gabriel could have been poisoned when he was out last night. Until I am certain I won't act. Our poisoner will be more dangerous if he thinks he's been discovered."

"I understand." Joshua conceded. He glanced at the second drink Michael was pouring himself.

"It's been a long day." Michael said a little defensively before Joshua could comment.

"That it has." Joshua agreed mildly. Michael raised an eyebrow at him.

"There's a glass on the side." Michael offered. Surprise flickered across Joshua's face but he retrieved the glass and poured himself a drink.

"I hate to say it but our days are probably only going to get longer." Joshua commented softly as he took a sip of his drink. Michael sighed.

"I know." he said, "I just wish Lucifer and the Hunters hadn't come all at once. It would have been hard enough dealing with one of them."

"I have faith in you." Joshua answered simply. Michael felt a rush of emotion and blamed the long day he'd had for the way the simple statement had tears burning in his eyes. He'd cried more today than he'd cried in almost over a decade and he knew that he'd have to put a stop to these displays of emotion immediately. If there truly was a traitor in his house he'd have to monitor his every action to make sure he didn't reveal a weakness that could be used against him.

"I wish I had that faith in myself." Michael answered without thinking about what this might reveal. But this was Joshua. He'd been there when his father had been saving this city, building it up into what it was. Joshua would always be there for them. Joshua couldn't be a traitor. He just couldn't.

"You are a good leader Michael. It is one of your many strengths. You'll do the best you can and that's all you can do."

"It used to be so easy to remain detached." Michael said. He drained his second glass and reached for the bottle to pour a third, "I used to see them all as chess pieces. Everything was so clear and precise. No emotions involved." He put the bottle back on the table and pushed his empty glass away from him, deciding against a third glass after all. He suspected the alcohol was making him say these things, things he shouldn't be thinking, let alone voicing out loud. If anyone found out just how much he was struggling at the moment they could exploit that in a second. He suspected the tiredness that was catching up with him rapidly also had something to do with him running his mouth, as usually he could hold his liquor better than this.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to assume emotions will get in the way of your judgement." Joshua suggested quietly.

"And there's nothing wrong with seeing your siblings as chess pieces if that's what helps you make decisions. Just don't think of them as pawns but rather as queens, pieces you don't want to lose." Joshua continued. Michael thought about this as he rolled his empty glass in his palms. He stared at the crystal, watching as it gleamed in the light.

"You're right." he said eventually. He picked up his phone and dialled Raphael's number.

"What are you doing?" Joshua asked, surprised but pleased at the change in Michael, from near moping to the calm and efficient leader he usually was.

"Taking some pieces off the board."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it and sorry again if there were any mistakes (more so than usual)

See you Friday

xxx


	10. Chapter 10 - Cas

Ever since finding out that when Michael had said indisposed he hadn't just meant busy Balthazar hadn't been able to sit still. He'd leave the room at regular intervals and come back looking distressed stating that Ion was still outside Gabriel's door. Anna on the other hand hadn't moved from the chair she'd been sitting in when Joshua had told them what had happened. She was a little pale but her posture was relaxed as she read a biography of some famous person Cas hadn't heard of and didn't care for. Balthazar kept glaring at her, apparently annoyed by her supposed indifference. Meanwhile Cas had tried to focus on him homework and forget that his brother had been poisoned, that Gabriel was dying upstairs and there was nothing Cas could do about it. Joshua had said that Gabriel had been given the antidote but that didn't necessarily mean it would work or that Gabriel wasn't dying and Cas felt sick at the thought.

Balthazar was currently not paying attention to a video game after having cycled through flicking through the tv channels, playing the piano, staring at the wall and attempting to do his homework. He tossed the controller onto the sofa next to him and stood. He looked at Cas who was staring at his maths homework with a blank expression, not taking any of it in as the equations swam before his eyes.

"I think we should find Michael and demand to see Gabriel. He's our brother, Michael can't just-" Balthazar said. His voice was hoarse and he sounded hurt and scared. When Cas looked up he saw Balthazar had a haunted look in his blue eyes.

"Of course he can." Anna interrupted bitterly, "He's Michael. He'll do whatever he thinks is best and he won't listen to anyone else." she turned a page in her book irritably. Balthazar ground his teeth in frustration, glaring at his elder sister.

"Well maybe we can talk Ion into letting us in?" Balthazar reasoned.

"Why?" Anna demanded.

"Maybe we could talk Ion round." Cas said quickly as Balthazar opened his mouth, fury dark in his eyes. Balthazar quickly turned to look at Cas, his expression grateful. Anna just turned a page in her book forcefully. There was a tearing sound as the page ripped under Anna's tense grip and Anna stared at her book in shock. She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes and she snapped the book shut and rushed out the room. Balthazar watched her go his expression stormy. Cas was worried about Anna but he thought getting Balthazar to see Gabriel was his priority at the moment and Cas tugged on Balthazar's arm.

"Come on Balt let's go talk to Ion." Balthazar seemed to refocus and he nodded silently.

As they went up the stairs, heading towards Gabriel's room, Cas hoped Balthazar would be doing all the talking. Balthazar had inherited Gabriel's fast talking, conniving nature and had been desperately trying to copy Gabriel's ability to dazzle and confuse with words to get his own way since he was about four years old. Conversely Cas had trouble saying what he meant even when it didn't matter.

It didn't matter anyway as it turned out. When they got to Gabriel's door the hallway was conspicuously empty. Balthazar raised an eyebrow but he looked pleased and wasted no time in opening Gabriel's door quietly and they both slipped inside. Cas jumped when Ion, who was filling a glass with water at Gabriel's bedside, looked up a shocked expression on his face and jumped sloshing the water over the sides of the glass. Cas looked at Balthazar for help, hoping he would explain but Balthazar was standing at Gabriel's bedside staring at Gabriel with wide eyes and seemed oblivious to the fact Ion was even in the room.

"We're sorry we thought since you weren't outside-" Cas began falteringly.

"I was just refilling the water." Ion said, holding up the bottle of water as evidence, "The doctor said he should stay hydrated." Cas nodded.

"We're sorry." Cas said again, "We'll go if-" Balthazar looked up sharply and glared.

"No. We won't." he said snapped. Cas cast a worried glance at Balthazar who just glared harder .

"We don't want to get Ion into trouble." Cas said hesitantly. Balthazar just glared at him ferociously.

"It's okay." Ion said, straightening. "I don't mind you being here. And I'm sure Gabriel would prefer it." Balthazar gave Ion a look of pure gratitude as Ion left the room to take his post outside Gabriel's door.

Cas had been deliberately avoiding looking at his older brother. Seeing Gabriel would confirm Joshua's story, it would mean that Gabriel really had been poisoned and that they were really all in danger. Balthazar's eyes were shining as Cas wandered to his brothers side, staring at the floor to delay the moment of confirmation just a while longer.

"Joshua said he's been given he antidote." Cas reminded Balthazar quietly. He'd meant to sound reassuring but his voice came out small and scared and the statement sounded more like a question.

"He'll be fine Cas." Balthazar replied and he actually managed to sound reassuring as Balthazar slipped automatically into big brother mode. His eyes never left Gabriel though and despite his words there was a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. Cas took a deep breath and looked over at Gabriel.

His cheeks were a light pink in the dim light and the cut on his left cheek was still dark and angry-looking but it seemed to be healing. His lips were dry and slightly cracked, and he was a little pale but otherwise he showed no obvious signs of having been poisoned.

"He looks okay." Cas found himself saying, surprise evident in his voice. Balthazar glanced at him and then focused his attention back on Gabriel with a shrug of shoulders.

"He is okay." Balthazar replied fiercely as though daring Cas to disagree with him. Cas couldn't disagree. Not when he wanted Gabriel to be okay more than he could ever recall wanting anything. He just nodded. Balthazar stared at Gabriel eyes shining again with unshed tears, then he climbed up onto the bed to curl into his brothers side.

"Balt!" Cas hissed worriedly, "You'll wake him." It was too late. As Balthazar curled up against his brother, Gabriel's eyes shot open. Gabriel turned his head.

"Balt? Cas?" His voice was a little rough, but on the whole he sounded normal, something Cas hadn't expected. Cas felt a lump forming in his throat. He'd told himself that Gabriel would get better, that he'd already been given a cure and that he'd get better but it'd been so hard to believe himself. Yet here Gabriel was, living, breathing, talking and staring at them with an achingly familiar look that was somewhere between concern and amusement.

Gabriel struggled into a sitting position and Balthazar curled tighter into Gabriel, grabbing at his elder brother's arm.

"Hey." Gabriel said softly, "What's up?" he asked. Balthazar looked up at his brother incredulously choking back something a sob and a laugh. Gabriel sighed and put his arm around Balthazar. Cas stared at them both and then climbed up onto the bed too, squeezing into the small space between Balthazar and the edge of the bed.

"I'm alright." Gabriel said, "I promise." Cas shook his head at him, glaring and Balthazar laughed shakily again.

The three of them stayed in a comfortable silence and Cas lost track of time. The day had been eventful and it was beginning to catch up with him and though it was still far too early to be bedtime, he felt his eyes drooping. He leant into Balthazar sleepily, feeling warm and secure and happy that Gabriel was okay. He was nearly drifting off when he heard Gabriel's door open. His head jerked up and Balthazar, who had been dozing lightly against Gabriel's side, looked up too blearily, a look of guilt creeping onto his face. Cas turned and saw Michael who was watching them all with a blank expression. When Michael noticed them watching him he jolted out of his reverie and crossed to Gabriel's bedside table to fiddle with the water.

"Ion already did that." Balthazar told him sleepily. Michael looked up frowning slightly, but he put the bottle down. He seemed tense which Cas couldn't understand because Gabriel was okay. Gabriel seemed to notice this too and look passed between the two elder siblings which quickly turned into a rapid silent conversation that Cas couldn't follow, although he was also sure he wasn't meant to be able to follow it. The conversation ended with Michael's shoulders relaxing slightly. Michael then turned his attention to the younger two.

"It wasn't Ion's fault." Cas said loyally.

"You can't get mad at us for wanting to stay with him." Balthazar protested at the same time. Michael almost smiled, a slight quirk of his lips that might have been a trick of the light.

"You look tired. You should both get some sleep." was all he said before leaving the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Michael's right." Gabriel said, pushing Balthazar gently towards the edge of the bed, causing Cas to stumble to his feet.

"You both need to rest, you're almost asleep." Gabriel continued. Balthazar seemed about to protest but Gabriel shot him a stern look and Balthazar slipped obediently down from the bed.

"I'll still be here in the morning." Gabriel promised as Balthazar walked reluctantly to the door.

* * *

The next morning when Cas went down for breakfast he found Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table typing rapidly at his laptop, a haf drunk cup of coffee at his elbow. Gabriel looked up as Cas entered the room. The flush had all but vanished from his cheeks and he really did look better as he gave Cas a quick grin.

"Morning." he said cheerfully, finishing typing with a flourish and shutting the lid of the laptop.

"How long have you been up?" Cas asked as Gabriel collected them all and carried them to the sink. Cas was usually one of the first up, while Gabriel and Balthazar wouldn't get up in the mornings at all if they could. Cas has slept in a little later today but he it was still a surprise to see Gabriel awake so early. He was even dressed, wearing another hoody, this one bearing the logo of the college he'd attended, and jeans.

"An hour or so." Gabriel answered. He turned in time to see the look of concern on Cas' face.

"It's not a crime to get up early." Gabriel teased, leaning back against the counter and watching while Cas poured a bowl of cereal.

"You'd think it was the way you and Balt avoid it at all costs." Cas countered and Gabriel laughed. Cas smiled back as he carried his breakfast once again surprised that Gabriel was so well so quickly.

He expected Gabriel to go upstairs, leaving him to eat breakfast alone as he usually did as Anna and Balthazar got up much later than him, but Gabriel stayed sitting with Cas at the breakfast table and for once Cas was grateful for the company. It was nice having Gabriel all to himself for once especially after the poisoning scare. Usually Balthazar monopolised the little time Gabriel had free to spend with them. Cas didn't usually mind, Balthazar and Gabriel were far more similar than he and Gabriel were and they'd probably have more fun together. But Gabriel was a comforting presence, never forcing him to talk, just sitting by him and sometimes Cas needed that. Every time Gabriel came to sit with Cas, Cas found himself surprised at just how quiet and contentedly introverted his usually loud and vivacious brother could be.

Gabriel had opened up his laptop again and Cas ate slowly he heard the gentle chiming that he associated with solitaire. It was nice having Gabriel by him, it helped dissolve some of the tension Cas had been carrying since he'd been told about the Hunters. As was usual this moment of serenity was soon shattered by Balthazar and Anna who came into the kitchen at the same time bickering loudly about something. Anna was towel drying her hair and Balthazar looked half asleep and was still in his pyjamas. They both stopped still as soon as they saw Gabriel, their arguing cut short as they both assessed his state. They both seemed to reach the conclusion that Gabriel was okay and they both unfroze, Anna moving to the toaster to make her breakfast and Balthazar collapsing at the table, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You look better." he told Gabriel.

"I am better." Gabriel replied, looking up from the solitaire game to smirk at Balthazar who was sitting slumped on the table, his head in his arms, the very picture of early morning tiredness.

"Well enough to make me a coffee?" Balthazar asked hopefully. Gabriel raised an eyebrow but laughed and shrugged, shutting the laptop again as he stood.

"Just this once." Gabriel agreed and filled up the kettle.

"Pancakes too?" Balthazar asked even more hopefully.

"Don't push it." Gabriel warned. "Anna might make you some toast if you ask her nicely." Anna who was buttering her own toast glared at Gabriel who just grinned at her.

"Make me some toast Ann?" Balthazar asked, which was probably as nice as he'd get towards Anna. Anna rolled her eyes, glared at Gabriel again, but put another two slices of bread into the toaster. She hoisted herself up onto the counter and began to eat. Gabriel poured Balthazar's coffee and dumped the drink on the table in front of Balthazar and then poured another mug for himself. The coffee seemed to perk Balthazar up a bit and he was soon back to arguing with Anna good-naturedly. Cas tuned them out and started on the maths homework he'd abandoned last night. It was nice having his family back to normal again, even if the normality was likely to be short-lived.

* * *

Apologies for not uploading yesterday. I was at a friend's house and ended up staying the night.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this nice little domestic scene which is the calm before a steadily building storm. See you Monday!

xxx


	11. Chapter 11 - Michael

To Ottawa (Guest Reviewer): I am so so sorry for not thanking you the last couple of times. I always love seeing your reviews and I'm really sorry I forgot to reply. I think the week I had of when I was all got me all out of sync and I forgot to add a reply to the guest review after I'd replied to the other reviews. Sorry again and thanks for always reviewing, it really does make me smile. xxx

* * *

Michael woke slowly. He was so tired he was tempted for a moment to go straight back to sleep. But then he remembered the Hunters and Lucifer and all the problems he had to face and knew he didn't have the luxury of a lie in. He rose awkwardly, limbs heavy and uncooperative and dressed slowly. He glanced at the clock as he was dressing and was surprised to find it was already past nine. He'd overslept by over two hours. The realisation was a crushing weight as he thought of all he needed to do and all he could have achieved in those two hours he'd been sleeping.

He didn't have the time for breakfast but he was still half asleep and today he'd need a strong coffee before he could function fully. When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to find Gabriel and Raphael were there, Gabriel leaning against the counter, looking well if a little annoyed, and Raphael standing in front of him with his back half to Michael. They were discussing something in low voices but both looked up and immediately stopped talking when he came into the room which was a little disconcerting. Neither spoke as he began making the drink and by the time he was pouring the coffee into a mug the silence had become almost deafening. It didn't help neither of them would make eye contact with him, Gabriel stayed leant against the counter staring straight ahead with a distant expression while Raphael sat down at the table and began reading a sheath of stapled papers.

Though Michael was sure neither sibling would be surprised by Michael leaving for his office with his coffee he sat down at the table anyway. If Michael had expected this to garner some kind of reaction from either of the two he would have been disappointed. Raphael turned flipped a page of the document but didn't act as though he had noticed Michael sitting at the same table as him. Michael drank his coffee in the stony silence as he tried to work out why both his siblings were giving him the cold shoulder. By the time he'd finished his coffee Michael no closer to figuring out what he'd done to upset his siblings but he was more irritated. He'd already lost two hours of his day and he didn't want to lose any more due to his siblings childishness. Since neither seemed to have anything more productive to do than ignore him he may as give them tasks to get on with.

"Raphael I'll need you to compile a list of - are you listening?" Raphael looked up from the papers with a sarcastically apologetic look.

"Sorry did you want something?" he asked in a bored voice. Michael was taken aback. He was used to this kind of attitude from Gabriel, he was used to all kinds of attitude from Gabriel, but Raphael had always been fairly deferential and had always acted like he was above all that. He was calm and logical and didn't give people the cold shoulder or act like a child. There were times he'd adopted a more childish attitude with Gabriel but even then most of the time Raphael preferred to act rationally and logically in an attempt to gain some kind of ground over the more juvenile Gabriel.

"I-" Michael started before breaking off nonplussed. "Have I done something to upset you?" he asked eventually.

"Well now you mention it -" Raphael began. He voice was cold and disinterested and Michael couldn't help but be surprised. Raphael had always looked up to him, always agreed with him, never once questioned him. It was arrogant of Michael to assume that that would always be the case, but he had and now Raphael's sudden dissent was hurtful. It was annoying too, why did Raphael choose now to start questioning Michael's authority, now when Lucifer and the Hunters were already both competing to see who could bring him down first.

"Are you out of your mind?" Gabriel cut in, near yelling, the words tight and furious. Michael was surprised at Gabriel's outburst; in trying to compute Raphael's sudden anger with him he'd forgotten Gabriel was in the room. He swivelled in his chair to stare up at Gabriel who was still leaning back against the counter with his arms folded and a irate expression.

"I'm sorry?" Michael asked, still unsure exactly what was upsetting his siblings.

"Raphael told me you called him and asked him to find out who the leader of the Hunters was. Not so that you could gather information on his background to put us in a better position to fight them. No you wanted their phone number to set up a meeting with them. I'll say it again: Are you out of your mind?!"

If Raphael's anger had been bad Gabriel's cold fury was somehow worse. Gabriel was warm and impulsive, and when he got annoyed he became fiery: he'd never seen Gabriel cold. Gabriel shouldn't be cold. Raphael was the cold one, the logical one, the one who's anger was cold. But when Michael turned back to Raphael he saw a dangerous fire burning in Raphael's eyes. The switching of personalities made Michael uncomfortable, as anything that was out of place or unusual made him uncomfortable. It also hurt that he'd upset them enough to throw them out of character but he chose to ignore that as best he could.

"I-" Michael said but he didn't get very far before Raphael cut in.

"He's got a point Michael. Why are you trying to meet with the people who would like nothing better than to see you hung, drawn and quartered?"

"I-" Michael tried.

"No it's fine Michael. You don't have to justify yourself to us. We're used to never knowing what you're doing or why. Go get yourself killed." Gabriel said frostily. Michael closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't react. Reacting would get them hurt, displays of affection and emotion got his siblings hurt. He had to remember that.

"That's enough!" Michael snapped. "You are right, I do not have to justify myself to either of you. I am going to meet with John Winchester and while I am gone I expect you both to do your jobs." he rose and left the room, storming up to his office and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

As Michael walked into the Roadhouse he began to wonder if this had been such a good idea. Tactically he supposed it wasn't optimal. But he'd seen no other option, if the Hunters were hell bent on the destruction of everything Michael had worked so hard to maintain then Michael needed to make sure certain pieces on his side of the board were out of the game from the start. It was too late to plea innocence on behalf of Raphael or Gabriel, he'd just have to try and protect them the best he could. But Anna, Balthazar and Castiel didn't need to be involved.

Ellen nodded at him from behind the bar and he gave her a courteous nod in return as he made his way over to a table in the corner of the room. He sat down opposite the stranger, enjoying the look of surprise on John Winchester's face.

"John Winchester I presume?" Michael asked, though he knew full well that the person opposite him was John. He stared at John, assessing him. He was middle-aged, well built and in good shape. He was a fighter, that was apparent from his posture and the scar that was half covered by his collar. He looked tense and ready for a fight, his eyes narrowed at Michael and expression full of mistrust.

"How did you know?" John asked. Michael smiled and gave a half shrug.

"You were the only person in the room I did not recognise." Michael answered simply. Which was curious actually. When Michael had phoned John and asked to meet him at the Roadhouse he'd firmly suggested both parties come alone and John, to his surprise, had agreed easily. Michael had assumed that John would bring some people along anyway and had them sit in another part of the room, just for security. It's what Michael had done, from his seat he could clearly see Zachariah and Uriel sitting a little way away. It was a little worrying, he'd not thought John the type to meet his opponent without backup which made Michael wonder where John's back-up were.

"What did you want to talk about that couldn't be said over the phone?" John asked. Straight to business then.

"You want to take on my Family. I understand why, though I can assure you we are different but since there's nothing I can say that will convince you we are not like the other Family's you have encountered I won't waste both our time."

"Fair enough. I take it you didn't bring me out here just to tell me that?" John asked a little impatiently.

"I will fight in defence of my Family and for my control of this city." Michael stated. He thought this would be obvious but he wanted to make his position clear. He had to know John knew exactly what he was getting into. Michael hadn't lost yet, not when it came to defending his family and he did not intend to lose this time. John had to understand that Michael destroyed him and his fellow Hunters it was because of John, and John's decision to keep threatening Michael's family.

"Again fair enough."

"And there are some rules I'd like you to abide by." John laughed incredulously at Michael's words.

"Rules?" he asked. Michael held up a hand to stop him speaking. John looked surprised at the imperious gesture as though people did not usually signal for him to shut up in such a way.

"Hear me out. I only ask that you stick to rules already in place for the protection of the people who live here." John's eyes widened in surprise and then he frowned.

"Tell me the rules boy and then I'll decide if I'm going to stick to them." Michael bristled at the word 'boy' but struggled not to show it.

"There are neutral areas. The Roadhouse is one of them. The Hospital is another. Within these areas there is no fighting of any description be it physical, passive aggressive or any other style, allowed, under any circumstance." Michael began.

"That's-" John paused, trying to find the right word, "reasonable, I guess." Michael could see the beginnings of something like grudging respect in John's eyes. Michael wasn't under any illusions, John still thought Michael and all Michael stood for was despicable but it was a victory to have his respect. His respect was what was likely to prompt him to agree to spare the younger three.

"The school is another neutral zone." Michael continued, "I am sure you can agree that no one wants their children dragged into a fight." John had two boys, Michael knew. He hoped John's parental side would force him to agree to this rule easily.

"Aside from the neutral zones the only other rule I'd have to impress upon you is that no one under the age of eighteen should be involved in any of our disputes. Nor should they be hurt, targeted or coerced into joining a side."

"Can I ask why you've put these rules in place?" John asked. Michael thought it was deliberate he was choosing not to react to the rules Michael had stated. He was sure John saw them as logical, necessary even. But admitting that would seem like letting Michael win.

"Because, believe it or not, I want to protect the people who live here as best I can." Michael answered truthfully. John seemed incredulous again.

"I don't believe it." John answered, "But if you're done I'll be taking my leave."

"I have one more request."

"Request? Not an order or a rule?" John looked amused, "What could you possibly want from me your highness?" he added sarcastically.

"I have siblings as you are no doubt aware. Even if you do stick to the rules I've set for this city, you may decide that the rules shouldn't apply to my family. I want you not to harm my youngest three siblings, they've never been involved in anything this Family has done and they haven't even left school yet. I understand if you do not want to extend this courtesy to me, but I know you have sons and I can promise you that none of my men will harm them. I only ask that you do the same in return." Something protective flared in John's eyes as soon as Michael mentioned his children.

"How do you know about my boys?" he demanded.

"I know about Sam and Dean the same way I imagine you found out about Anna, Balthazar and Castiel." Michael replied simply. He stood and took a folded sheet of paper out from his inside jacket pocket.

"A list of the neutral zones in this city. Just in case. Goodbye John Winchester." And with that Michael took his leave, nodding at Ellen on the way out.

He was surprised at how well the meeting had gone. Raphael and Gabriel's panic that morning had made him nervous and he'd ended up expecting the worst, a show down or a shoot out. Yet everything had played out perfectly and Michael had every confidence John would leave the younger three alone. He'd done all he could to protect them for now and so it was time to turn his attention to to other matters. As Michael slid into the backseat of the car pulling his phone from his pocket. He'd temporarily taken control of countering the Hunters attack from Raphael while he met with John Winchester but now the meeting had been a success it was time to hand the reigns back over to his brother, as much as that pained him, so he could focus on Lucifer.

When he went to dial Raphael's number he noticed he had a number of missed calls and several voice-mails. He stared at the phone, surprised. He'd silenced the phone so he wouldn't be disturbed in the meeting, even turning off the vibrate. He'd incorrectly assumed that nothing could happen in the few short hours he'd been gone that would be important enough to need his attention right away. Apparently he'd been wrong. He dialled the number listen to the voicemails, worry and guilt setting in. What if John meeting with Michael had been a distraction and someone had been trying to warn him?

The first voicemail was from Raphael. It was short and sarcastic, and began by asking him if John Winchester had killed him yet and ended with Raphael commanding him to call him back in a terse and irritated voice. The next voicemails were also from Raphael and the content was similar though Raphael sounded less sarcastic and more distressed each time. Michael clicked to listen to the penultimate voicemail with a feeling of dread he couldn't shake.

'Michael it's regarding Gabriel can you please phone me back?' Michael's heart sank like a stone as he waited for the final voicemail to play. When Raphael's recorded voice came through the speakers it was thick with fear.

'I'm at the hospital.' was all Raphael said before the phone went dead.

* * *

Thanks for reading and see you all Friday!  
xxx


	12. Chapter 12 - Cas

I have just remembered it's Friday and uploading day. I'm absolutely shattered so I haven't given it a final read-through (not that that makes much difference most of the time anyway, I'm a terrible proof reader, I _always_ miss mistakes) I'm planning on giving the entire story another read through and making minor changes fairly soon anyway so I'll leave the editing for then.

I'll reply to all the reviews individually Monday when I hope I will be a little more coherent but thank you if you did review, I really appreciate it.

Thanks for reading this note and now on to the story

* * *

Though Dean was in all of his morning lessons he didn't speak to Cas at all, leaving Cas to wonder how he'd managed to mess up the first proper friendship he'd ever had after just one day. Maybe he'd misinterpreted Dean's actions yesterday and Dean didn't want to be friends with him. But something about Dean seemed off and Cas had wondered if he should ask Dean what was wrong. But Cas didn't want to pry so he left Dean alone. Dean would come to him if he wanted to talk Cas was sure. He chose his usual spot in the canteen and pulled out his maths homework that he still hadn't managed to finish. He had one problem left but it was tricky and badly worded and took all his powers of concentration and he was soon absorbed in the math.

"Whacha doing?" a voice asked and Cas jumped. He looked up to see Dean sitting opposite him wearing a large leather jacket despite the warmth of the canteen.

"Sorry." Dean said, a slight grin on his face, "Didn't realise you were concentrating so hard."

"It's alright." Cas answered, putting his pen down. "I was just trying to finish off my maths homework."

"Leaving your homework til the last minute?" Dean asked and he sounded almost impressed, "Didn't think you'd be the type."

"I would have finished it last night but there was a... uh..." Cas paused wondering how he could finish that sentence without telling Dean that one of his brothers had been poisoned by the Hunters

"- incident." he finished lamely. Dean didn't react at all to Cas' less than comprehensive explanation.

"I don't mind if you wanna finish it off now." he said taking a bite of his muffin. Cas shrugged apologetically.

"I really should." he said, "I have math next."

"s'alright." Dean said through his bite. To Cas' surprise Dean didn't get up, just got out his ipod and put the earphones in. Dean looked up and saw Cas staring at him quizically.

"Oh did you want me to leave?" he asked.

"Oh no, that's alright." Cas said quickly, in case Dean got offended and did leave, "I just didn't really expect you to stay."

"I can go-" Dean offered again, frowning.

"No. I only meant I'm not really sure why you want to stay. People don't usually want to stick around with me very long." Cas explained and Dean's expression cleared.

"You're different." Dean said shrugging offhandedly. Cas wasn't sure whether to be offended or pleased so he went back to his math homework.

When he'd finished with his homework he looked up and noticed Dean staring absently into the distance.

"Dean?" Cas asked hesitantly when Dean didn't react to Cas putting his things back in his bag, "Is everything... alright?" Dean looked up and snapped out of his daydream with a look of vague surprise.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he said. And with visible effort he came back from wherever his head was at and tugged the earphones out of his ears.

"So what you up to this weekend?" Dean asked conversationally with a cheerful grin that seemed ever so slightly forced.

"Nothing really." Cas said with a shrug. "I'll probably read and catch up with homework I guess."

"Seriously?" Dean asked incredulously, "Dude how old are you? There'll be plenty of time for reading when you're retired. You should totally be out rebelling and going to rock concerts and pissing off your parents or whatever it is us teenagers are supposed to be doing."

"I like reading." Cas replied mildly. Dean rolled his eyes and waved a hand imperiously.

"Sure, but all weekend?" Dean asked.

"There's never really been any other options." Cas responded truthfully.

"Right. Give me that fancy new iphone of yours." Dean said decidedly. Cas tilted his head to the side in a silent question but Dean just gestured impatiently, making grabby gestures with one hand. Cas dug around in his bag for his phone and placed it hesitantly in Dean's hand. Dean started typing something into Cas' phone as Cas watched full of curiosity.

"I've put my number in here." Dean said when he'd finished waving the phone around to illustrate his point, "If at any point this weekend you decide you are going to read because there is nothing else to do text me and we'll go do something rebellious and teenager-y that could possibly get is in trouble with the law. Or go see a movie. You know, whatever." He handed the phone back to Cas who couldn't help but give a small smile when he put it back in his bag.

"If I tire of reading I will text you." Cas promised and Dean smirked.

"Or just anyway. I've just appointed myself in charge of making sure you have fun once in a while."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Come on! Don't you trust me?" Dean asked with an even bigger smirk on his face.

"I trust that Balthazar will kill you at my command if you make me do something stupid or illegal in the name of fun." Cas countered immediately and Dean burst out laughing.

"Well then I promise to steer clear of law breaking." Dean grinned cheerfully when he'd stopped laughing.

"Fine." Cas stated in wary agreement.

"Fine." Dean repeated slightly mockingly though he did it in such a cheerful voice that made Cas immediately regret agreeing.

* * *

Dean's next class was on the opposite side of the building to Cas' so Cas walked to Maths alone. He stopped by his locker on the way and was pulling his calculator from his locker when he sensed someone behind him. He turned and was surprised to see Alistair leaning against the locker next to Cas' smirking menacingly. Cas sighed, turned back around to close his locker before facing Alistair again.

"What do you want Alistair?" He supposed Alistair wanted some kind of vengeance for Cas rescuing Dean yesterday. But Cas was confused as to what planned to do. Cas was protected by Michael's obsession with family honour or whatever it was that made Michael detest any challenges to any of his siblings. Out of the corner of his eye Cas saw students giving Alistair and himself curious sideglances as they hurried past.

"Just thought I'd give you a taste of what it's going to be like for you when Michael's no longer in charge around here." Alistair murmured pleasantly. And suddenly he moved shoving Cas back against the locker. Cas was surprised by the move and winced as his head slammed into the locker.

"Are you worried? Big brother's not going to be around to protect you much longer. And after that..." Alistair trailed off with a threatening smile.

"How's Gabriel?" Alistair asked suddenly with a crocodile's grin, all teeth and evil intent. Cas snarled and tried to shove Alistair off of him furiously.

"Is he dead yet?" Alistair taunted, clearly enjoying the reaction he got out of Cas. "How's it feel knowing you're not safe in your own house? How's it feel knowing Lucifer is willing to kill off his own family?" Cas froze completely.

"They didn't tell you?" Alistair guessed, laughing. "What you thought Gabriel somehow managed to poison himself?" Alistair stepped back, letting Cas go. Cas glared at Alistair which Alistair just seemed to find amusing.

"Enjoy yourself while it lasts Castiel. Michael will be dead soon either by the Hunters or by Lucifer. Either way you're family's about to burn." He walked off humming softly. Cas glared after him defiantly, trying not to show how badly he was reeling from their encounter.

The hallways were empty, with everyone in their respective lessons. Cas leant back against his locker and tried to order his thoughts. He stayed against his locker for a several minutes before it registered to him that he should move. Going to class seemed suddenly out of the question. All he wanted was for someone to reassure him that everything would be okay. He'd been lulled into a false sense of security by Gabriel's quick recovery. He'd almost forgotten about the threat the Hunters posed or the fact that Gabriel had been poisoned in the first place. And that was another thing. Alistair had mentioned Lucifer. Had even implied Lucifer was responsible for poisoning Gabriel. But Joshua had said that the Hunters were to blame. Hadn't he?

Cas thought back, struggling to remember Joshua's exact words. Maybe Joshua hadn't said the Hunters were behind the poisoning. Maybe Cas had just jumped to conclusions. But if Lucifer was back.

Cas took a deep breath and pushed away from the locker. He needed to talk to Anna and Balthazar, to find out whether either of them could remember Joshua's exact words or if either knew whether there was any truth in Alistair's statements about Lucifer. He didn't know where Anna was but he remembered that Balthazar having French while Cas had math so Cas headed towards the language block. Cas had never been one to abuse his Family's position and he dithered outside the door to Balthazar's classroom for several minutes before deciding these were extenuating circumstances. He rapped sharply on the door and then stepped inside smartly. The teacher, Miss Braithwaite, turned to look at him curiosity and surprise in her expression.

"I need to speak to my brother." Cas said before she had a chance to ask what he wanted. Cas turned and saw Balthazar staring at him, confused and worried. Miss Braithwaite hesitated, Cas stared at her coolly, holding her gaze.

"Of course." she said. Balthazar was already on his feet and was halfway to the door before she added, "You may go Balthazar."

"Thank you." Cas said and turned sharply, leaving the room quickly, Balthazar following behind him.

"What's wrong?" Balthazar asked as soon as the door to the classroom swung shut behind them. "Are you okay? Is Anna? Has someone been hurt? Killed?" Cas shook his head.

"No it's-" He paused, "Do you know where Anna is?"

"I'll text her." Balthazar said quickly, whipping his phone from his pocket, "What's going on? It must be serious if you're actually dragging us both from class."

"I'll explain when Anna gets here." Cas insisted snappily. Balthazar looked surprised and even a little hurt and Cas' tone but he ceased asking questions and focused on texting Anna. Cas realised he didn't really know where he was leading Balthazar. He thought of all the places they could go to talk and eventually settled for the tree he and Dean had sat under the last time Cas had skipped class. Cas wondered how that could have only been yesterday. So much had happened since it seemed like a week ago a least. It was colder than it had been yesterday and Cas stood under the tree with his arms folded around himself, both for warmth and comfort. Balthazar hopped from foot to foot shivering.

"Do we have to be outside for this?" Balthazar complained.

"Unless you can think of somewhere else we can talk in private." Cas answered which shut Balthazar up. They stood in a cold, tense silence awaiting Anna's arrival. The wait seemed to stretch on until eventually they saw Anna coming towards him wrapped up snugly in her jacket.

"What's going on?" she asked when she reached them, "This better be important. I told Mr Braithwaite I had to go to the toilet so I'll be expected back soon."

"Didn't they wonder why you were going to the toilet in your jacket?" Balthazar asked but when Cas glared at him and he held up his hands defensively.

"Right, not the time. Floor's yours Cassie." Cas rolled his eyes at the nickname but was too desperate to hear his siblings' versions of Joshua's words to comment.

"Joshua told us Gabriel had been poisoned." Cas began. Anna and Balthazar stared at him blankly.

"Did he say who by?" Cas continued. The blank expressions didn't leave his sibling's faces.

"The Hunters." Anna said slight disbelief in her voice as though she couldn't believe Cas had dragged her out of her lesson for this.

"Okay but did he actually say that?" Cas asked urgently. "Did he specifically say it was the Hunters that had poisoned Gabriel?" The other two's expressions changed instantly.

"Cas what's going on?" Anna asked.

"Just think. Please." There was a pause while they both thought back.

"No." Balthazar admitted, "I don't actually remember Joshua specifically mentioning it was the Hunters."

"Me either. I guess I just kind of assumed." Anna agreed, "What's this all about Cas?"

"I met Alistair in the corridor. He was threatening me, going on about what would happen when Michael wasn't around to protect us anymore." Anna and Balthazar both bristled at that, protective instincts apparently kicking in. Cas hurried on with his story before either could get too distracted by the potential threat Alistair posed to them.

"He mentioned Gabriel. And then he started talking about Lucifer. And he may have implied that Lucifer was behind Gabriel's poisoning. And I just wondered if Joshua had said anything to suggest that Alistair was making it up." Anna took in a sharp breath.

"How would he know about Gabriel unless - " she asked worriedly.

"Unless there was some truth in his words and Lucifer was somehow behind it." Cas finished for her. "That's what I thought."

"Maybe he's just bluffing." Balthazar suggested although he didn't sound very convinced, "Michael turned Lucifer in to the police didn't he? I thought Lucifer would die in prison the amount of time he got."

"He could have escaped." Anna said, "It's not that implausible if you think about it. And then maybe he'd want revenge against Michael for giving him up."

"What happened with Lucifer and Michael?" Cas asked. Anna and Balthazar both shrugged.

"I don't know. Briel won't talk about it and I wouldn't even say Lucifer's name in Michael or Raphael's presence." Balthazar admitted, "But I think I remember Joshua telling me once that Lucifer wanted to destroy the city and he would have ended up hurting a lot of people. Apparently dad saw Lucifer's betrayal coming and told Michael to stop it."

""I think I heard he was trying to frame Michael for something. Or it might have been dad he was trying to frame. Any way you look at it though Lucifer is bad news." Anna said.

"So between the Hunters and Lucifer-" Cas began, his fears confirmed.

"-we're screwed." Balthazar finished, "Completely and totally screwed."

* * *

Sorry for the lack of Gabriel cliffhanger resolution. This chapter is important for reasons that will hopefully become a bit clearer later on and I promise next chapter you'll all find out what happened to Gabriel. And Monday isn't so far away.

Thanks for reading, xxx


	13. Chapter 13 - Michael

Reply to **Ottawa**: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I was worried it would seem a bit annoying having to go back to Cas after the Gabriel cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Reply to **TheArtfulDodger588 (but could also be useful info for everyone): **Good question. This will be coming up very soon. Dean knows who Michael is but doesn't really know anything about the rest of the family, and so doesn't realise Cas is Michael's brother. Dean knows what his father does to an extent but doesn't know all the details.

* * *

Michael strode down the corridor searching for Gabriel's room. The hospital smell of disinfectant and sickness was sharp and acrid and he felt his levels of hysteria rising yet again. How could Raphael bring Gabriel here? Memories started surfacing and he felt like they were choking him. He'd only been inside the hospital for a matter of minutes and he already wanted to run.

He eventually found Gabriel's room and pushed his way in. He expected to see Raphael sitting by Gabriel's bedside and stopped short when the figure next to Gabriel humming Stairway to Heaven had fair hair instead of dark.

"Lucifer?" Michael blurted out. Lucifer stopped humming and rose, turning to face Michael.

"Has it really been so long you don't recognise me?" Lucifer asked, hand on his heart in mock indignation. Michael shook his head furiously and managed to gain his composure.

"What are you doing here Lucifer?" Michael demanded. Lucifer's expression softened and he looked back down at Gabriel who was sleeping peacefully.

"Protecting my little brother, same as you." Lucifer answered quietly. Michael was surprised to see that he looked upset.

"This is my fault." Lucifer whispered.

"Yes." Michael agreed bluntly, in no mood to alleviate Lucifer's guilt even if he was surprised that Lucifer was expressing that guilt so openly. Lucifer had never liked admitting he'd made a mistake and feeling guilt was like accepting that the reason Gabriel had been poisoned was because Lucifer had screwed up.

"Well don't sugar coat it!" Lucifer snapped sounding both irritated and hurt.

"Well what did you expect me to say?" Michael answered.

"I - I don't know." Lucifer admitted softly, visibly deflating "I suppose I should be taking my leave." He said in a stronger voice though his eyes begged Michael to let him stay. It was so odd seeing Lucifer seeming so small and vulnerable when his last memories of his brother had been of an arrogant and self-absorbed man who had filled the room with his presence. Michael felt his resolve crack a little. Lucifer may be out to destroy the city but if his expression was anything to go by he really hadn't meant to hurt Gabriel.

"You can stay if you wish." Michael said trying not to make it sound too much as though he was giving in to his brother, "At least until the younger three get here." he added in an attempt to sound authoritative. Lucifer gave him the most grateful look Michael could ever recall seeing before sinking into the chair again.

"I need to phone their school." Michael added pulling out his phone and proceeding to make the call. He didn't bother giving their principle any details about what had happened, just told him someone would arrive to collect them. The principle could, and no doubt would, form his own conclusions. He sent a text to Joshua asking him to collect them from school before finally going to sit next to Gabriel, facing Lucifer.

"What happened?" Michael asked. He'd called Raphael who'd said something about Gabriel being poisoned again before he'd had to go to talk to a Doctor leaving Michael just enough time to give him a hurried warning not to give Gabriel any Croatoan.

"And where's Raphael?" he continued.

"Gabriel was poisoned. Again. It was Belladonna." Lucifer paused, "Again. Michael I swear after I heard it was Gabriel who'd been poisoned the first time I gave everyone orders not to harm any of you. I don't know who poisoned him the second time but whoever it was didn't do it under my orders." Lucifer sounded distressed enough that Michael was inclined to believe that Lucifer was telling the truth rather than acting a part. Michael looked at Gabriel. There was a flush fading from his cheeks and the cut he'd sustained in the first fight with the hunters was still prominent on his cheek. It made Michael realise just how much Gabriel had gone through and how many times Michael could have lost his brother.

"So he was poisoned twice. In two days." Michael whispered in horror. Lucifer looked up at Michael, startled realisation in his eyes and then looked down at Gabriel again.

"I'm sorry." Lucifer murmured so quietly Michael wasn't entirely sure he'd heard him correctly.

"Where's Raphael?" Michael asked ignoring Lucifer's apology. He hadn't been sure if the apology was meant for him, Gabriel or was directed at some kind of higher power though he guessed even if it was directed at him Lucifer wouldn't want Michael to acknowledge it.

"Had to take a call. He was all for kicking me out until he had to answer his phone and then it was all don't you dare leave his side." Lucifer smiled wryly and added "As if I need reminding."

They lapsed into silence. Now his thoughts weren't preoccupied with conversation is mind began to wander bringing forth memories of the last time he was in a hospital room with Lucifer. Panicked and completely unwilling to live through those memories he tried to force his thoughts elsewhere counter-strategies for every possible Hunter plan of attack maybe, or who had poisoned Gabriel the second time and why. But he couldn't focus, not when the smell of disinfectant was suddenly so strong he felt a wave of nausea. He was sure it was hallucination, just as he'd hallucinated the odour of disinfectant lingering on all his clothes after visiting his mother in hospital all those years ago. But knowing his was probably hallucinating or exaggerating the smell didn't stop it burning in his lungs and throat making it hard to breathe. He stood, feeling a wave of dizziness and stumbled to the window, wrenching it open to allow the sharply cold but wonderfully fresh air flood his lungs.

"Michael?" Lucifer asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine." Michael managed and his gripped the window frame, trying to ignore the memory Lucifer saying his name had triggered. He took a deep breath and then another but suddenly it was too hard to get air into his lungs.

"Michael!"

He remembered standing by his mother's hospital bed, how the smell of disinfectant had suddenly seemed so strong even through the mask they'd made him and Lucifer wear. Remembered his father explaining as gently as he could what a supervirus was, and how it was lucky the newborn - Castiel - hadn't been affected. How he'd suddenly needed air, running to a window. Lucifer shouting after him, concerned. Cold air rushes at him but that didn't get rid of the smell...

"Michael!" Past Lucifer and present Lucifer's voices jumbled into one. He jumped when he felt Lucifer's hand on his shoulder. Lucifer forced him to turn and he saw that Lucifer had the expression he wore when he was concerned but trying not to show it.

"You never could deal with hospitals." Lucifer commented. "Do you need some water or something?" Michael shook his head.

"Gabriel shouldn't be here." he said urgently. "He should come home. "

"To be poisoned again?" Lucifer asked skeptically, "I really don't think he's any safer at home."

"But-" Michael tried.

"-what's going on?" Raphael asked, cutting Michael off and surprising them both. Lucifer seemed to suddenly remember he was currently their enemy, not their brother, and pulled his hand back from Michael's shoulder rapidly as though he'd been burnt. Michael turned and saw Raphael standing in the doorway staring at the two of them in confusion.

"Michael remembered he doesn't like hospitals." Lucifer said smoothly, stepping away from Michael completely to lean back against the wall. Michael walked back to the chair by Gabriel's bedside and collapsed into it, sitting sideways so he could still face Lucifer.

"I'm sorry." Raphael said, directing the apology at Michael though he sounded completely unapologetic, "I didn't know what else to do."

"Didn't you take a first aid course?" Michael snapped. It was unfair of him to take out his frustrations on Raphael but he could still smell the disinfectant, although it was less potent now, and he felt sick.

"Yes. I did." Raphael answered coolly, "It failed to cover what to do when your younger brother starts hallucinating so I thought I should probably take Gabriel to see a professional." Lucifer laughed and Raphael glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Lucifer said through his laughter, "It's just after years of you idolising Michael it's so great to see you finally standing up to him."

"I still think now that he's been given the antidote he should come home." Michael insisted. To his annoyance neither of his siblings took him seriously. Lucifer just raised an eyebrow and Raphael shook his head.

"Michael you're in no condition to be making any kind of decision. You look sicker than Gabriel." The way they were both treating him like a child grated on him unpleasantly and his nerves were already rubbed raw from just being in the hospital.

"Raphael I am still your superior and don't you forget it. And Lucifer you have no say whatsoever in any of this. It is your fault Gabriel is in hospital in the first place and even if it wasn't you cut yourself off from this family years ago forfeiting any right you may once have had to decide what is best for Gabriel." he said sharply.

"How about I decide what's best for me?" Gabriel asked in a broken voice, surprising all of them, "And how come none of you are paying any attention to me. I'm the one who's sick." Michael turned, realising with a guilty jolt that all three of them had been turned away from Gabriel.

"Why's Luce here?" Gabriel asked. "Aren't you supposed to be hiding away in your batcave plotting our downfall?"

"I decided to take a break to spy on my adversaries." Lucifer shot back without missing a beat. Michael suspected there was a little bit of truth in that no matter how jokingly Lucifer said it.

"Why is he still here?" Raphael asked Michael. "I would have thought you'd have kicked him out the second you got here." Michael ignored him. He didn't feel like explaining himself not when he could barely form a coherent thought.

"Michael have some water or something. You look like you're about to faint and it's taking the attention away from me." Gabriel said.

"I'm fine." Michael replied but Lucifer rolled his eyes and stood, picking up the water on the bedside table and thrusting it into Michael's hand. He then stalked back to his position by the wall and glared at Michael when Michael gave him a questioning look.

"This is Gabriel's water." Michael said.

"Have it." Gabriel said, "I can't swallow my throats too tight." Michael gave him a worried look which Gabriel shrugged off, so Michael took a sip of water and was surprised at how much better it made him feel.

"How do you feel Gabriel?" Raphael asked. He voice was carefully neutral but underneath it he sounded concerned which was all wrong. Gabriel and Raphael were always at odds with each other and Michael had always thought they'd rather die than admit any kind of concern for each other.

"Crap thanks for asking." Gabriel answered moodily. "Michael I want to go home, I don't like it here." he entreated, suddenly losing all the sullenness. He stared up at Michael with pleading eyes that were completely unnecessary: Michael wanted nothing more than for Gabriel to come home.

"Gabriel you should stay." Raphael said before Michael could agree to Gabriel's request. "You're not safe at home."

"And I'm so much safer here?" Gabriel asked dubiously.

"Well no." Raphael admitted, "But someone at home seems pretty hellbent on murdering you. It doesn't seem sensible to take you back there."

"But they could come find me here too." Gabriel pointed out and he sounded a little scared as though the seriousness of the situation was finally dawning on him. Raphael shrugged conceding that point.

"He should come home." Michael said firmly and Gabriel gave him a grateful look.

"You should probably get him someone who can test all his food for him." Lucifer commented. He'd been so quiet Michael had almost forgotten he was there.

"I wouldn't risk anyone else just to test Gabriel's food." Michael replied wearily.

"Really?" Lucifer asked, sounding surprised, "I can think of a whole list of people who I value considerably less than Gabriel. I can volunteer a few if you like." Michael glared at him.

"Gabriel isn't going to have a food taster. He'll just have to be careful, we all will." Michael said firmly.

"The doctor said Gabriel had been given a stronger dose the second time. And that it will take longer for him to recover this time so even if you do come home you'll still have to stay in bed all day." Raphael put in.

"I'm tired, dizzy, talking and swallowing hurts, my eyes hurt and every time I move I feel like I'm about to throw up while my head feels like it's about to split in two. What did you think I was going to do when I got home, run a marathon?" Gabriel asked scathingly. Raphael rolled his eyes and Lucifer shifted, unhappily guilt flashing across his features.

"Raphael could you go find a Doctor to discharge Gabriel?" Michael asked, wanting Gabriel out of this place of disease and germs as soon as possible. Raphael nodded and left the room.

Lucifer glanced at his watch and then at Michael who remembered the younger three should be getting here any time. He wasn't looking forward to having to explain to them that Gabriel had been poisoned again, less than a day later.

"I should be taking my leave." Lucifer said pushing off the wall gracefully. He walked over to the door but then stopped and walked back into the room.

"Get well soon and be careful." He ordered, "And I'm...sorry." Gabriel frowned up at him, confused and Michael realised he'd never got round to telling Gabriel that Lucifer had been responsible for him being poisoned for the first time. Luckily Lucifer had turned before he could see Gabriel's confusion which Michael was glad for. He didn't want to have to explain to Gabriel what Lucifer had done when Gabriel was still recovering. Gabriel leant back against the pillows, shutting his eyes.

"When I get home." he said quietly, "I want a massive ice-cream sundae." Michael smiled at the non sequitur comment making a mental note to himself to make sure Gabriel got a sundae.

"Preferably one that hasn't got any belladonna in it." he added as an after thought. "It would be nice to go one day without being poisoned."

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


End file.
